18 sitios para esconder un cadáver
by Vedda
Summary: El trío "accidentalmente" mata al profesor Lockhart, y el cadáver parece andar caminando por la escuela. Pero si lo ocultan bien nadie tiene porque enterarse, ¿verdad?
1. Un susto de muerte

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**Un susto de muerte**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowling, la enfermedad es mía.

**Warnings**: Femmslash y slash insinuados más adelante. Un par de escenas que podrían o no ser necrofilia. Mucho humor negro. ¡No afilen los cuchillos hasta acabar de leerla!

* * *

Ese día no tenían tiempo para estupideces. Pero las hicieron. Luego lo lamentaron ampliamente. Y entonces ya no había nada que hacer.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, los alumnos de casi todos los grados tomaban un respiro antes de ir a dormir. Excepto los de segundo. Gilderoy les había encargado un ensayo de "Vacaciones con las brujas", consultando por lo menos tres segundas fuentes (todos libros de él, claro) de un día para otro, porque supuestamente se habían atrasado con los temas por su lento aprendizaje y esa era la mejor manera de enseñarles hábitos de estudio. Para colmo, fijó la fecha del examen en esa misma semana. Cuando se quejaron con McGonagall, ella prometió ir a hablar con él pero no aseguraba nada, y les aconsejó hacer el trabajo

« Nos la hemos pasado oyendo sus historias sin sentido, y no hemos hecho nada en el año»

«Tranquilo, Ron. Él cuenta su experiencia para que no nos ocurra a nosotros»

«Como seguramente leyeron en mi autobiografía El Encantador, la mejor arma es la experiencia y los buenos reflejos» El trío de oro volteó alarmado, para descubrir a George haciendo una imitación del petulante profesor «Aunque claro, ustedes principiantes tardarán años en llegar a mi nivel de estupidez»

Los otros de segundo que estaban haciendo tarea estallaron en carcajadas. George arremedaba los gestos y la voz con una seriedad de miedo. Una que otra fémina presente se pudo dar por ofendida, pero la verdad hasta las admiradoras se sentían molestas con él en ese momento. Era dificil pensar que alguien quisiera sacar la cara por tan odioso sujeto.

George repitió su actuación en varios grupitos de alumnos, que lo celebraron ampliamente. Poco a poco, la sala se fué vaciando de alumnos. Hasta Ginny se marchó. Los de segundo seguían escribiendo a gran velocidad, y pasándose cachos de resumen. Hermione, la más adelantada en el trabajo, levantó de repente la cabeza y se quedó muy pensativa por un rato. Dean llegó luego al mismo punto y se rascó la cabeza.

«Oye, Hermione¿que hiciste con el capítulo 7»

«Nada... no sé que hacer con esas tablas»

«No pongan nada y ya» Ron en realidad estaba confundido porque él ni siquiera sabía que había tablas

«¿Que tal si se molesta?»

«Que alguien vaya a preguntarle»

Todas las miradas cayeron en Hermione.

Minutos después, el trío de oro iba por el pasillo, pensando que decirle a Lockhart. El castillo estaba especialmente oscuro esa noche. Curiosamente, al llegar al despacho, la puerta estaba abierta pero no había nadie dentro. Casi ni lo pensaron para entrar.

«Que sitio tan... parecido a él»

«¡Miren esto!» -Ron estaba esculcando un costal de cartas «¡Por aquí había un sobre con un sostén!»

«Deja eso, Ron, él podría saber que estuviste aquí»

«Oh, Hermione, por favor, difícilmente sabe encontrar el gran comedor en el castillo»

«¿Qué no leíste como rastreó al niño perdido en Recreo con la Banshee?» Hermione comenzaba a verse acalorada

«¿De verdad crees que ese tipo haya visto una banshee de cerca en su vida?» Harry, del otro lado del despacho, miraba una amplia colección de cepillos y accesorios para el cabello que pondrían rabiosa de envidia a la Tía Petunia

«Apuesto que si lo sorprendieramos entrando al despacho, gritaría»

«Apuesto a que sí» Ambos muchachos se sonrieron y corrieron a esconderse tras el escritorio. En el corredor, ya se podían oir pasos de alguien acercándose.

«No vamos ni siquiera a intentarlo y creo que ustedes deberían...» Ron y Harry la jalaron detrás del escritorio antes de darle tiempo de terminar

Los pasos, especialmente pesados, llegaron frente al despacho y abrieron la puerta. Bajo el escritorio solo alcanzaban a ver parte del hombro de Gilderoy entrando al despacho.

Harry y Ron saltaron del escritorio. Gritaron. Y Gilderoy no gritó. Cayó. Sin meter las manos. Redondo. Hermione en dos saltos estaba junto a él. Helada.

«Esta muerto»

Hermione tomó su varita y lanzó desesperadamente todos los hechizos de reanimación que sabía. Ron no reaccionaba del todo, seguía más o menos en la misma posición que adoptó al saltar, con un gesto un poco más rígido. Harry se asomó al pasillo, y distinguió a lo lejos la silueta de un gato corriendo.

«¡Creo que la Señora Norris nos vió!»

«Hay que esconderlo» El miedo hacía que el cerebro de Ron recorriera rutas extraordinarias

«¡NO¡TENEMOS QUE EXPLICARLO!»

«¿Cómo vas a explicar ESTO?» A estas alturas, Ron ya hasta se daba el lujo de zarandear el cadáver

«Si, hay que esconderlo¿En dónde?»

«En uno de los pasillos secretos»

«Todo Hogwarts los usa. El otro día Ginny estaba jugando a las cartas en el de Astrología. Eso de "secretos" es un sarcasmo¿sabes?»

No tenían idea de donde diablos esconder un fardo de ese tamaño y naturaleza. Hermione miraba por la ventana... y se hizo la luz

« En el bosque prohibido. Nadie lo verá en semanas»

«¡Hermione! Sabía que algún día tu cerebro debía servirnos de algo»

«Cállate, no lo hago solo por ti, ustedes dos estarán en un gran problema si alguien se entera»

«¿Nosotros dos¡Tu también participaste!»

Harto de escucharlos discutir, Harry ya intentaba levantar el cadáver

«Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, por si no lo recuerdan la Sra Norris nos vió»

Un wingardum leviosa de los tres fue suficiente para levantar al profesor. Pero llevárselo era otra cosa. Los pasillos les parecieron más largos que nunca. La mayoría de los cuadros estaban dormidos. Ron tenía la idea de que sus pasos resonaban tan fuerte que de un momento a otro Snape o cualquiera de los profesores se despertarían a ver que ocurría. Fueron especialmente cuidadosos al pasar cerca de las entradas de las casas, y gracias al cielo Peevees no se apareció. Hermione incluso pensaba en una coartada, algo así como "es que buscábamos la enfermería" o quizá "¡Amenazaban matarme también a mí!" si la primera fallaba. En una de las esquinas creyeron ver al Barón Sanguinario, pero era solo un reflejo de la luna sobre un vitral. Ya antes habían paseado por la escuela en la noche, algunas veces en asuntos peligrosos... pero nada tan turbio como esconder un cadáver. Las escaleras de caracol fueron el mayor problema, porque el Profesor era demasiado largo y los escalones demasiado angulosos, pero en el vestíbulo ya casi se sentían libres.

Afuera, la luna menguante daba la claridad de una cerilla, pero prefirieron no hacer un lumos para pasar inadvertidos a cualquier mirón en el castillo. Harry maldecía no haber llevado la capa de invisibilidad.

Los árboles en irregular y apretada fila, como una pared salvaje, los recibieron al bosque prohibido. Los tres (los cuatro...) se detuvieron en seco

«No podemos entrar aquí al bosque, es demasiado denso»

«Además, tenemos que regresar rápido o los otros sospecharán»

Caminaron por el borde hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Detrás del huerto los árboles estaban más que separados y había convenientes montones de hojas y tierra. El terreno era tan irregular que un montículo más apenas se notaría.

«Pero... si lo dejamos aquí, y alguien lo encuentra, culparan a Hagrid»

«No, no creo. Recuerda que Hagrid vuelve mañana de Londres porque tenía que ir a comprar herramientas y fertilizante, así que nadie puede culparlo porque ni siquiera estaba en Hogwarts»

«¿Entonces porqué viene para acá?»

Los tres casi saltaron al ver a Hagrid acercarse

«¿Quién anda ahí?»

Quizá Hagrid era su amigo pero un cadáver es un cadáver. Dejaron a Lockhart sobre un montón de hojas y corrieron

De regreso al castillo, aturdidos subieron hasta su sala comunal.

«¿Qué dijo Gilderoy?»

«Es que... no lo encontramos»

«¿Que hacemos entonces con el capítulo?» Neville preguntó preocupado, sin dejar de escribir

«Da igual. No creo que los lea» Harry y Ron querían fulminar a Hermione con la mirada¿desde cuando era tan perversa?

«¿De verdad?»

«Oh, no los leerá... puedes creerme»

Al día siguiente, las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, hasta que fue hora de DCAO. La mayoría de los Gry maldijieron a Gilderoy por faltar el día que les encarga un ensayo de ese tamaño. El trío de oro, por su parte, acordó acabar el trabajo de la noche anterior, pero sin verse más juntos que de costumbre.

El plan era muy simple: Harry iba al entrenamiento de quiditch, Hermione y Ron salían una hora después del castillo, Harry se les unía allá. Tan simple que CASI no podía salir mal.

El clima ese día era el peor para los negocios torcidos, pero perfecto para el quiditch. La señora Hooch no encontraba por ningún lado las llaves del armario de materiales, pero Oliver se sentía especialmente creativo para la practica, y les presentó toda una compilación de estrategias profesionales que quería que practicaran. Dividiéndose en dos mini equipos, los jugadores de Gryffindor se turnaban la defensiva y la ofensiva. Por su parte, Harry debía cazar cuatro snitches antes de que el entrenamiento terminara.

Aunque Harry dudaba poder concentrarse en bolitas doradas si tenía que preocuparse por una muerte, Gilderoy se evaporó de su mente en cuanto la escoba despegó. Cuando perseguía la última snitch, comenzó a preguntarse si no hubiera sido mejor intentar explicarlo. Si el Ministerio dudaba de su inocencia, siempre quedaba el recurso del veritaserum. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser¿Tan malo como para que el problema los persiguiera para siempre?

Entonces, justo entonces, Harry alcanzó a ver un bulto irregular detrás de las gradas de Hufflepuff. Un cadáver. Bajó en picada y comprobó que era Gilderoy envuelto junto con algunas escobas.

Con la Saeta a toda su velocidad, fue por Hermione y Ron. Los encontró subiendo la colina, bastante pálidos a pesar del esfuerzo

«¡Harry¡Lockhart no esta!»

«Esta debajo de las gradas, lo ví»

Ron y Hermione medio suspiraron. Los tres esperaron un buen rato tras la colina antes de ir a buscarlo. Moverlo de día y con tantos alumnos se antojaba imposible. Hagrid pasó a unos metros de ellos pero iba tan distraído que ni siquiera los miró. Al llegar tras las gradas, Herm y Ron tuvieron que devolver el suspiro... porque Gilderoy ya no estaba. Perdieron la cena buscándolo.

Esa noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras los otros platicaban de los examenes o del último accidente de Neville, el trío rogaba un milagro. Harry, desparramado en uno de los sillones, miraba fijamente al techo. Hermione intentaba adelantar un capítulo para historia de la magia, pero apenas leía un renglón cuando tenía que iniciarlo de nuevo. Ron no paraba de caminar alrededor de ambos.

«Pero... ¿de verdad era él?»

«Era Gilderoy, estoy seguro»

«Entonces alguien más sabe»

«O no esta muerto...»

El trío intentó dar una vuelta por la noche pero les pareció que alguien rondaba por los pasillos, así que lo discutieron frente a la puerta y prefirieron volver. De todas maneras, sin luna y sin linternas, apenas podrían avanzar.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de bajar al comedor, la profesora Mc Gonagall entró a la sala, algo agitada.

«Muchachos, su profesor Gilderoy Lockhart esta (suspiro)... desaparecido. Esperamos que solo haya tenido un percance menor» Los alumnos se miraban entre ellos. Mc Gonagall se veía más agitada e incómoda «De todas maneras, si saben algo, reportenlo»

«Pero yo lo vi anoche en la enfermería, cuando esperaba a la Señorita Pomfrey» Neville se arrepintió de hablar cuando todas las miradas, especialmente la de la profesora, cayeron sobre él.

«Investigaré eso» Mc Gonagall salió rapidamente, casi corriendo.

Se acercaba la hora de DCAO. Era ya bien sabido que Snape cubriría a Lockhart. Explicó que si Lockhart no regresaba para el examen, en dos días, él elaboraría otro. Se veía casi feliz, pero para hacer más perfecta su felicidad necesitaba algo muy pequeño...

«Sus ensayos...»

Ron recordaba haber puesto el pergamino entre sus apuntes... sobre su baúl. Por suerte, la felicidad de Snape era tan expansiva que le dio oportunidad de ir a la casa por él (de hecho, Hermione asegura que probablemente lo estaba confundiendo con Goyle)

Los pasillos estaban más solos que en la noche. Ron llegó corriendo sin problemas. Al abrir la sala... Gilderoy estaba ahí.

* * *

**Si se preguntan porque poner al odioso Gilderoy Lockhart como "protagonista", les diré que quería un personaje que valiera más muerto que vivo y del que nadie se lamentara su muerte. Era el papel perfecto. No se aceptan flames. Voy a subir capítulos muy seguido así que estén al pendiente.**


	2. La ruta del cadáver I

**Capítulo 2**

**La ruta del cadáver I**

_«¿Quién anda ahí?»_

_Uno de los thestrals recibió a Hagrid junto al camino. El semigigante le ofreció algunas de las galletas que le quedaron del viaje a Londres. Contento de volver a su cabaña, no vió las tres sombras que corrían desde el huerto._

_En la mañana, se dio cuenta de que andaba corto de leña, para prepararse un té antes de la comida. El hacha necesitaba urgentemente otra agarradera, pero aún se podía usar con la vieja si se tenían algunas precauciones. Las cuales olvidó al segundo hachazo contra el tronco caído. La cabeza del hacha salió volando, y aterrizó con un ruido seco detrás del huerto._

_Con la agarradera en mano, Hagrid caminó al bosque. Fang ladraba enloquecidamente a unos metros de donde se suponía estaba el resto del hacha._

_«¿Qué ocurre, Fang? Oh...»_

_El profesor Gilderoy estaba tendido a un metro del hacha. Quizá salió a caminar temprano, con la mala suerte de que el hacha lo golpeó. Hagrid se agachó a disculparse, pero el hombre no reaccionaba. No podía oirlo. No tenía pulso._

_El semigigante entró en pánico. Mató un profesor. Lo regresarían a Azkabán. Si lo encontraban..._

_Puso a Gilderoy sobre sus hombros, y con las zancadas que solo un semigigante en apuros podía dar, alcanzó la cancha de Quiditch en unos minutos. Mientras pensaba en algo mejor, la parte de atrás de las gradas estaría bien. Para sacarlo disimuladamente después, lo envolvió en un saco con algunas escobas viejas._

_De regreso se topó a Filch, que tenía que arreglar la cerradura del armario de Quidditch antes de que Hooch enloqueciera. Hagrid estuvo tentado a pedirle que le ayudara a abrir un pequeño compartimiento en el suelo de la cabaña._

_Desafortunadamente para Hagrid, para cuando terminó el compartimiento, Gilderoy ya no estaba bajo las gradas... Los alumnos de Gryffindor ensayaban en la cancha, pero según Wood, no había pasado nada raro (excepto que Harry salió temprano). Ahora sí que estaba en un problema peor que la acromántula..._

_Sinceramente¿no pudo Hooch hacer un alohomora y abrir el maldito armario? Noooo, tenía que llamar al prefecto, que si una bruja no podía con una puerta cerrada, un squib quizá se encargaría. Los leones ensayaban en sus escobas pero ni siquiera notaron a Filch._

_Le costó un poco de trabajo forzar la cerradura. Filch sonrió ante un trabajo bien hecho. Se dio una vuelta por el campo, para ver si podía reportar a alguno de los Gryffindors rezagados, pero solo encontró un costal de escobas bajo las gradas. Lástima. Aventó el costal al armario sin poner mucha atención, y salió a buscar a la profesora para avisarle que su cerradura estaba destrabada_

_Hooch volvió al campo un rato después de que los Gryffindors terminaron la practica. En la mañana le pidió a Filch que destrabara la llave del armario, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. En el castillo le dijieron que salió a buscarla al campo, pero tampoco estaba ahí._

_No del todo resignada, Hooch intentó por última vez con las llaves. Para su sorpresa, la puerta cedió. ¿quién hubiera pensado que la puerta iba a arreglarse sola, como si el prefecto la hubiera arreglado? Tal vez tuviera algún peso mal apoyado y por eso no abría. Quizá ese saco de escobas desacomodado. Oh, claro, también el cadáver de Gilderoy._

_El armario era muy pequeño, lo suficiente para asfixiarse en unas horas. ¿Cuánto tenía cerrado el armario? Desde la noche anterior. ¿Quién lo cerró? Ella misma. ¿Qué hacía el profesor ahí? No importaba. ¿Avisar? No. Calificaba como homicidio imprudencial. ¿Esconderlo? En una escuela con tantas personas, alguien se iba a dar cuenta, lo pusiera donde lo pusiera. Necesitaba a alguien con más contactos._

_Poppy. La entrenadora le había ayudado una vez con su embarazoso asunto de las esposas¿no? _(n de a: Oo)_. La enfermera sabía guardar secretos, cuanto más un muerto._

_La entrenadora tenía muy buena condición física, o no habría podido cargar un bulto de ese tamaño. Creía haber visto a Potter, Granger y Weasley agazapados en alguna parte, pero no identificaba donde, así que tuvo que dar un enorme rodeo antes de llegar al castillo. Con los alumnos cenando, nadie se interpuso entre ella, Gilderoy y la enfermería. Puso al profesor sobre una de las camas. Esperaría a Poppy sentada ahí mismo, si es que tardaba._

_La puerta se abrió, pero no era Poppy sino el joven Longbottom, que de alguna manera se las arregló para trampar su puño en un estrecho vaso para jugo. ¿Por qué nadie le hacía el favor de matarlo de una vez?. Hooch cerró las cortinas de la cama de Gilderoy rapidamente. Esperaba lo suficiente para que el alumno no distinguiera quién estaba acostado._

_«Ah... ¿la señorita Pomfrey?»_

_«Vendrá en un momento»_

_«¿Usted también se accidentó?»_

_«Esteee... creo que iré a buscarla»_

_La entrenadora corrió a buscarla. Con tal de que Longbottom no abriera la cortina..._

_«Neville¿Qué haces de ese lado? Hace seis meses que dijiste que tu cama era la de allá»_

_La enfermera regularmente no se tomaba esas libertades con el alumnado, pero Neville pasaba tanto tiempo en la enfermería que estaba tentada a designarle también un casillero para su ropa._

_«Es que...» Longbottom le mostró triste su mano atrapada en un vaso._

_«Oh, Neville, trae acá» La señorita Pomfrey examinó la mano de su alumno preferido (gracias a él, Dumbledore por fin iba a traerle una ayudante) «Al menos no es el telescopio de antier» Conjuró un hechizo de fragmentación muy suavecito, para no quebrarle la mano al accidentoso Gryffindor. «¿No se te quedó ningún vidrio?»_

_«No... muchas gracias» Neville corrió, a ver si todavía alcanzaba el resto de la cena_

_Poppy fue a poner un poco de orden. Había alguien en la cama del fondo. Apenas levantar su mano supo que estaba muerto. Muy, muy muerto._

_¡Santo Merlín¡Perdió un paciente solo por no verificar¡Eso simplemente no era tolerable! Ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. ¡Las fanáticas de Gilderoy iban a lincharla¡Ella quisiera lincharse, en ese momento!_

_No merecía un problema así. ¿Quién merecía, en verdad, un desastre de esos?. Humm, ahora que recordaba, le debía una linda venganza a cierta profesora de Herbología que un buen día la dejó esposada en circunstancias que no venía al caso recordar. Apoyó el cadáver en la ventana._

_«¡Inverso Accio!»_

_El profesor voló como una escoba, totalmente rígido. Afuera del invernadero, la profesora Sprout gesticulaba amenazante hacia la ventana de la enfermería. Poppy, satisfecha con su trabajo, cerró las cortinas y bajó al comedor por dulces para rellenar el refractario de la entrada._

_El gran bulto aterrizó delicadamente por una ventana abierta en el invernadero. Si algo había que reconocer de Poppy es que era tiernísima hasta para las venganzas. Seguramente la muy perra todavía estaba enojada por lo de las esposas._

_Pensando en un costal lleno de bludgers o alguna joyita por el estilo («Esto seguramente lo planeó con Hooch»), la profesora Sprout preparó un hechizo de escudo antes de acercarse. Sorpresa, su "regalo" ya era incapaz de atacar a nadie._

_Cierto, podía avisar pero la sola idea de tener un montón de magos del ministerio hurgando en su invernadero le revolvía el estómago. No podían ser más peligrosos para sus plantas que, digamos Hagrid, pero le preocupaban los otros... "regalos" que en un par de ocasiones había usado para fertilizante. Lo peor es que no era época de preparar abono al aire libre, y su bodega estaba llena._

_Llegaba a su mente un solo lugar perfecto para eso. Bajo la sala común de Slytherin había una cava en desuso, que nadie tocaba desde las épocas de los Merodeadores. Solía ser la reserva de licor de las serpientes, pero gracias a una remodelación involuntaria (una explosión o algo así) quedó incomunicada con la casa. Recordaba lejanamente que el profesor Snape le comentó que había una entrada desde las cocina pero los elfos no solían entrar. Podía cargar a Gilderoy en el carrito donde regularmente les llevaba raíces a los elfos._

_Dicho y hecho. Todavía había algunos alumnos caminaban por el pasillo, pero no dieron problema. Los elfos preguntaron que llevaba, a lo que solo respondió "patatas", y les pidió que no las tocaran. La puerta apenas estaba trampada. En un sitio tan oscuro que igual hubiera dado tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos, solo se preocupó por cerrar bien la puerta. Poppy iba a tener una muy seria conversación esa noche... _

_Ya había un boquete en esa parte de las escaleras, pero cuando Crabbe y Goyle cayeron juntos, abrieron la ruta al paraíso. Los vinos más nuevos llevaban veinte años de reposado. Y claro, un Malfoy tenía que administrarlo_

_Esa noche, la cava estaba apartada para las chicas de segundo y sexto. Una pijamada o algo así, el caso es que la cava no podía quedarse sin vigilancia y el "pobrecillo" Draco se "sacrificaría" a cuidar a las chicas de las botellas y a las botellas de las chicas. Blaise se ofreció a cuidar a Draco de las chicas y las botellas (o para cuidar a las chicas y las botellas de Draco) pero el rubio valientemente apechugó con toda la responsabilidad _(n de a: Oh, si pudiera estar ahí... momento, puedo! )_ aunque seguía preocupado porque una psicópata rubia de sexto amenazaba con ponerlo ebrio _(n de a: y no lo compartiré:p)

_Draco bajó las escaleras para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Mientras el jóven Malfoy arreglaba el champagne esmeralda por estricto orden de cosechas, Pancy dio un grito especialmente agudo_

_«¡Ahhhhh!» Parkinson agitó los brazos como si Draco no estuviera a dos metros «Alguien... alguien... ¡alguien fastidió mi crema de mandrágora!»_

_«Uh, que contingencia» Draco se refería más al escurrimiento del fabuloso cosecha 1764 que al dip_

_«Drakie, ven y arreglalo¿si?»_

_Cara perro se podía poner muy necia y no embriagarse si Draco se negaba, así que el rubio fue a ver que se podía hacer, cuidando de no desacomodar las bolsas de dormir que esperaban a sus dueñas_

_«Pancy...»_

_«Porfa, porfa, porfa, arréglaloooo»_

_«Pancy, hay un muerto en tu salsa»_

_Un cadáver sería razón suficiente para cancelar cualquier actividad, pero una pijamada en una cava abandonada no era cualquier actividad. Draco lo puso bajo una de las mesas que las de segundo insistieron en llevar para poner comida._

_De todas maneras, en cuanto la primera de ellas fue a visitar el suelo, vieron al profesor. Si Gilderoy se hubiera limitado a servir de decoración, no habría problema, pero de repente a todas las chicas les afloró la necrofilia. Así que era urgente botarlo a un sitio seguro, donde ellas no se atreverían a buscarlo¿pero donde?_

_Sin más remedio, Draco fue a preguntarle al gran experto en desaparición de cadáveres: Su padre. La red de polvos flu estaba bastante despejada esa noche, y la recepción era clara como si no hablara de larga distancia. Lo encontró trabajando en el escritorio de la biblioteca_

_«Hijo¿que hemos dicho del flu después de las doce?»_

_«Es una emergencia. El profesor Lockhart esta muerto en la cava»_

_«Felicidades, pero creo que hablar de tus recientes triunfos pudo esperar después de la supervisión de departamento»_

_«¡Padre¡Las de sexto ya están casi ahogadas y ni siquiera me miran!»_

_«Draco, tienes edad de deshacerte de tus muertos por ti mismo»_

_«¡Y están tratando de revivirlo con uno de los cosecha 1410 que tienen tu nombre!»_

_«¿Intentas presionarme, jovencito?»_

_«No, de verdad tienen tu nombre» El rubio aprovechó para mostrarle a su padre las palabras "Propiedad exclusiva de Lucius M" con impecable caligrafía en una botella. Su padre la miró como a un antiguo anuario rescatado de un incendio._

_«Primero, ve a quitarles las botellas. Luego, saca la Mano de la Gloria, despierta a Gregory y cruza los dedos para que sea tan bueno adivinando contraseñas gryffindor como su padre... »_

_Desafortunadamente para Draco, Gregory Goyle no iba a despertar tan fácilmente. De hecho, hubiera sido más sencillo despertar a Lockhart_

_«Padre, Goyle no despierta»_

_«Entonces escoge a las menos concientes, porque tienes un fardo grande que mover»_

_Minutos después, Draco, Pancy y otra chica de segundo cargaban a Lockhart por el pasillo. El plan de su padre era tratar de colarse a la sala común de los Gryffindors. El problema es que ya todos estaban adentro, cómodamente dormidos, así que tendrían que esperar un prefecto. Milagrosamente, la puerta se abrió. Draco se las arregló para movilizar a su escolta tras una cortina. No le importaba que hiciera el trío afuera a esas horas, pero aprovecho su discusión para colarse. Craso error. Sabía cerrar la puerta pero no abrirla por dentro. Los tres (los cuatro...) se escondieron tras el sillón, a la espera de alguien más abriendo._

_Llegó la mañana. Con un maldita sea, ese tipo de cosas solo le ocurrían a él. La primera en abrir fue McGonagall y les dijo algo a los leones pero Draco apenas pudo escuchar, primeramente porque estaba lejos y en segundo por que estaba crudo_

_En cuanto todos los Gryffindors se largaron a almorzar, Draco sentó a Gilderoy en el sillón. Pancy, ya sobria, se las arregló para abrir la puerta. En la sala de Slytherin ya no había nadie, pero la cava parecía haber sufrido otro derrumbe_

_«Vaya noche asquerosa» Ya no sabía que era peor: la resaca o el resto del alcohol que no bebió..._

**Solo por aquello de los despistados: Las letras en cursiva van a ser siempre que no sea del punto de vista del trío. Ya corregí el asunto de los separadores (por alguna razón los míos no entran) Respuesta a reviews en reviews**


	3. Los titiriteros

**Capítulo 3**

**Los titiriteros**

«Ron... Ron... ¿estás bien?»

«Claro que no esta bien, estúpido¿Qué no lo ves desmayado?»

Ron abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con Fred mirándolo fijamente. George examinaba encantado al cadáver de Gilderoy en el sillón.

«Fiuttttt...» Chifló George «Esta vez debo reconocer que te llevaste las palmas»

«Sí, no se suponía que hubiera un maestro muerto hasta antes de que consiguiéramos el aceite de...» Fred se interrumpió repentinamente «Bueno, no por ahora»

«¿Cómo lo hiciste, Ron? Se ve maltratado pero nada de lesiones letales. ¿Veneno o solo un Avada?» George encontró un beso marcado con labial en la manga de la túnica «¿O tal vez prefiero no saberlo?»

«Es... largo de explicar»

«Habla, habla, tenemos dos horas»

«¿No se supone que Albus les iba a dar pociones?»

«Si, pero quemó un caldero vacío y convirtió a Jordan Lee en un cotonete y después en un hidrante amarillo, así que nos dio la hora libre»

«Empieza a hablar...»

A la hora de la comida, unos alarmados Harry y Hermione entraron a la sala común. Ron estaba cabizbajo en un sillón.

«¡RON¡DONDE ESTABAS?»

La voz de Gilderoy les respondió a sus espaldas

«Harry, Hermione, queremos darles la bienvenida a la selecta sociedad de los escondemuertos...»

Los dos voltearon, alarmados. Los gemelos les sonreían desde la esquina. Todavía simulando la voz de Gilderoy, George siguió

«El ilustre profesor Lockhart esta bajo buen resguardo en el baño de los Gryffindor de cuarto año. Les aseguro que podrá aplicarles el examen a tiempo. Ahora, quisieramos hablar con ustedes...»

* * *

Ron no podía creerlo, aunque llevaba en los brazos unos tres galones de formol. Harry lo seguía, cargado de mangueras, cuchillos quirúrgicos, y jeringas. Hermione llevaba solo un par de frascos, un cambio de ropa limpio y un libro de encuadernación a todas luces muggle. 

Cruzaron el dormitorio de los cuartos. Los compañeros de los gemelos estaban tan acostumbrados a los materiales exóticos y los negocios turbios que ni siquiera preguntaron. Hermione se quedó afuera vigilando la puerta.

En el baño, los gemelos tendieron Gilderoy en una de las duchas, y luego estudiaron cuidadosamente unas páginas del libro. George le ordenó a Harry conectar una manguera a las regaderas, mientras él le abría las venas del brazo a Gilderoy. Todavía más helado se sintió Ron cuando Fred le pidió que le ayudara a desvestir y lavar el cadáver.

«Tiene que quedar perfecto. No querrás que nadie se entere que esta muerto¿verdad?»

George conectó la manguera de la regadera al brazo de Gilderoy, abrió la llave y luego le rajó las venas del tobillo. El líquido manó, primero rojo y gelatinoso, hasta volverse gradualmente cristalino. Sacó la manguera y con un «¡Reparo!» cerró las aberturas. Fue cuidadoso de hacerlo a suficiente distancia. El formaldehído, como muchos muggles saben, es altamente flamable y con la cantidad de porquerías que iban a mezclarle, el fuego sería tan rápido que parecería victima de una combustión espóntanea. Luego ambos gemelos se apresuraron a inyectarle formol y otras cosas de los frascos.

«¿Era indispensable que le lavaran las venas?» Ron sentía que ya nada, absolutamente nada más en la vida le daría asco

« Les reservamos a ustedes la parte más "interesante" del lavado» Respondió Fred, poniendo en las manos de su hermano menor una manguera con una boquilla metálica alargada, y volteando el cadáver con un pie

Cuando comprendió para qué y por donde iba la boquilla metálica alargada, Ron tuvo que arrepentirse respecto a lo de no sentir asco.

* * *

« ¿Ya terminaron? . ¿Qué hicieron? . ¿Les llevo la ropa?» 

Hermione desistió de interrogar a sus dos compañeros cuando vio la cara de total asqueamiento con la que salieron del baño. Harry se miraba las manos. Fred sacó solo un brazo y le quitó a Hermione el cambio de ropa limpio que le pidió del cuarto de Lockhart, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

«Hubiera preferido caer en manos del ministerio» Ron confesó, con voz desanimada.

Media hora después, la puerta del baño se abrió de nuevo. Un limpio y muy "vivo" Gilderoy estaba sentado en un retrete. Los gemelos se hicieron mutuas reverencias.

«Esta terminado»

«Solo le faltan los hilos»

«¿Hilos para qué?»

* * *

Hora de la clase de DCAO para los Gryffindor de segundo año. Severus entró al frente de su grupo en turno (sí, ahora a veces hasta comía con los alumnos), y por tanto fue el primero en experimentar el shock de ver a un renovado Gilderoy Lochkart en el escritorio, en medio de la penumbra. "Gilderoy", con un amplio y pomposo gesto de la mano, invitó a los alumnos a sentarse. De Severus no tuvo que ocuparse porque el maestro de pociones estaba momentáneamente catatónico. 

«Alumnos, me he tenido que ausentar porque tenía un impostergable asunto de vida o muerte» "Gilderoy" giró su cabeza a un lado y al otro del auditorio.

El trío se maravilló de la sincronización con que movía la boca y hablaba el macabro títere

«Aún así, el examen que elaboré sigue programado para pasado mañana, con los mismos contenidos. Avisen a sus compañeros de cuarto que los calificaré con un trabajo. Los otros grupos harán simultáneamente el examen en el gran comedor. Pueden retirarse a estudiar»

Todos, especialmente McGonagall y Snape, estaban asombrados con el repentino regreso del profesor. Los gemelos le ofrecieron a Hermione una copia del examen pero esta se rehusó. De todas maneras, aseguraron, era un examen tan sencillo que hasta la Sra. Norris podría pasarlo. Por supuesto, todos los alumnos de cuarto tuvieron buena calificación en el trabajo, y "Gilderoy" los comisionó para cuidar a los otros grupos.

Y llegó el día del examen. El gran comedor fue dispuesto para un examen masivo. "Gilderoy" estuvo ahí desde el principio. Mc Gonagall no cesaba de entrar al gran comedor con cualquier pretexto y echarle extrañas miradas a Lockhart. Hagrid, Hooch, Poppy y Sprout hacían otro tanto, hasta que la mayoría de los alumnos se instalaron en sus lugares. Draco y las slytherines de segundo y sexto se veían especialmente nerviosos, quién sabe porqué.

Con preguntas tan fáciles y los de cuarto año "vigilando", ese examen fue legendariamente recordado por los Ravenclaw como "la hora feliz". No se puede decir lo mismo de Hermione, Harry y Ron, que todo el examen estuvieron preocupados de que alguien notara el parche en el cielo del techo donde se ocultaban Fred y George. Ni siquiera lo notó Snape cuando se acercó a "Gilderoy" y le exigió hablar con él a solas al día siguiente en su despacho.

Hermione, Fred y George discutieron el asunto mientras llevaban el cadáver a los baños de Mirtle la llorona por la noche.

«Pero... ¡Snape lo notará!»

«¡Nah! Fred y yo ya teníamos un plan bajo la manga, solo necesitamos...»

George se interrumpió rapidamente. Una pequeña silueta felina acababa de pasar junto a él. Escucharon a Filch gritar desde las escaleras

«¿Quién anda ahí?»

Los tres miraron a todos lados. Solo había un armario, un sitio tan cliché para esconderse que Filch no podía pasarlo por alto.

«Hermione, George... síganme la corriente» Fred, sin previo aviso, desbarató el peinado de Hermione y empujó a George al armario. Antes de que el otro pelirrojo pudiera protestar, Lockhart le cayó encima, y de algún modo Fred se las arregló para que Hermione cupiera bien. Cerró la puerta y se paró en actitud vigilante frente al armario, seguro de que su gemelo ya entendía el asunto.

«Sabía que tenía que andar un Weasley en esto» Filch y la Sra. Norris dieron algunos pasos frente a Fred. «¿Qué hay en el armario, si se puede saber»

«¡No abra¡no hay nada!» Los gemelos sabían por experiencia que esas palabras desencadenaban invariablemente una reacción. Filch abrió la puerta, y la cerró rápidamente.

«¿Qué... Lockhart... la señorita Granger...su hermano?»

«Yo le pedí que cuidara la puerta» La voz de "Gilderoy" resonó desde adentro «Y, Filch, si dices algo, tu affaire con cierta felina será ventilado»

El prefecto escapó por el pasillo. Por Merlín, si la escuela se enteraba, el asunto de Poppy y las esposas quedaría pálido.

«No pongan esa cara, la voz tenía que venir de dentro y era más creíble si un hombre vigilaba» Fred se veía casi culpable.

Ninguno de los tres habló hasta que llegaron al baño de Myrtle. La fantasma comenzó su eterna sucesión de lamentos, pero pareció contentarse un poco cuando vio a su acompañante, y prometió no hacer mucho ruido.

Antes del desayuno del día siguiente Ron y Harry fueron a revisar el estado de Gilderoy. Por segunda vez... el cadáver ya no estaba. Myrtle se hizo la ofendida primero y se puso histérica después cuando intentaron interrogarla al respecto.

Evitando el pánico (este tipo de cosas comenzaban a volverse habituales), les contaron la situación a los gemelos y a Hermione. Fred se frotó las manos. Un segundo antes de que George pudiera contarles cual era el gran plan, el profesor Snape pareció materializarse de la nada atrás de ellos

«Ustedes cinco, a las cuatro en mi despacho. Díganle a Gilderoy que también vaya él»

Los gemelos rompieron en carcajadas en cuanto Snape estuvo lo bastante lejos de la mesa y salieron disparados del comedor, dejando al trío de oro en la más obscura duda. Por más que intentaron buscarlos durante el día, no dieron con ellos hasta unos minutos antes de entrar al despacho de Snape. Se sentaron a esperar con toda la calma que podían aparentar. Hermione preparaba más coartadas. Ron jugaba con sus dedos. Harry miraba fijamente al piso. Los gemelos se veían serenos y tranquilos.

«Veo que el profesor Lockhart ha decidido desaparecer misteriosamente de nuevo, y estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen algo que decir» Snape había vuelto a ese tono frío habitual.

Harry estaba a punto de soltar la mejor explicación que tenía, cuando la puerta se abrió. Gilderoy Lockhart entró caminando al cuarto, y con mucha naturalidad se sentó entre los alumnos

«Profesor Snape, le aseguro que estos responsables, valientes, comprometidos y aplicados estudiantes me han estado ayudando de una manera extraordinaria» Completando su actuación, Gilderoy soltó un suave suspiro. Ambos profesores siguieron con la conversación frente a sus alumnos. Varias veces Harry estuvo tentado a pellizcar a Lockhart para comprobar que era real, pero terminó pellizcándose él cuando le pareció que le guiñaba un ojo cada vez que volteaba a verlo. Para tener más de una semana de muerto, el profesor se veía bastante fresco, y todavía llevaba la túnica que usó en el examen.

Luego de los veinte minutos más largos de sus vidas, los cinco gryffindor y el profesor salieron del despacho. Harry seguía con la idea de que Lockhart le guiñaba y eso estaba por ocasionarle un tic nervioso. Caminaron unos metros hasta que el profesor comenzó a temblar. Los gemelos lo jalaron a un salón

«No se va a morir otra vez¿verdad?»

Los gemelos se reían. Algo muy raro le ocurría a las facciones del profesor. Se hacían más finas, se encogían, y no solo su rostro sino el resto de su cuerpo, hasta que se perdió dentro de la túnica púrpura. Una delicada manita, perteneciente a la menor de los Weasley emergía de entre los pliegues

«¿Estuve bien?»

Para el resto de sus días, el trío le tendría más respeto a la poción multijugos.

* * *

**Mmmh, no me dí cuenta de que los separadores desaparecieron del otro chap, pero prometo solucionarlo... como verán, a estas alturas Lockhart ya debe estar tres o cuatro veces muerto... ¡respuesta a reviews en reviews!**


	4. La ruta del cadáver II

**Capítulo 4**

**La ruta del cadáver II**

_La enfermera y la entrenadora tenían una reunión urgente afuera de la enfermería, y por una vez el tema no era un accidente que Quidditch... aunque sus desgracias empezaron en la cancha._

_«¿Entonces McGonagall te dijo que...?»_

_«No sé de que tanto este enterada, pero creo que ha estado investigando. Tarde o temprano va a llegar a nosotras. Parece que ese Gilderoy ha estado caminando por toda la escuela»_

_«¡Pero estaba muerto cuando lo examiné!»_

_«No se mucho de anatomía pero distingo a los muertos de los vivos, y el profesor estaba muy bien muerto cuando lo cargué. Y te aseguro que continuaba muerto cuando puso el examen»_

_La enfermera se recargó lánguidamente en la pared y la entrenadora se sentó en el suelo junto a ella_

_«Sprout no es tan buena para invocar un inferi¿o sí?»_

_Poppy negó lentamente con la cabeza_

_«Nunca hace las cosas tan fáciles si va a chantajear»_

_Las dos se alarmaron al escuchar pasos en el pasillo de abajo. Faltaban horas antes de que los alumnos se levantaran a desayunar. Pasos extraordinariamente pesados seguidos de otros más menudos, y un tintineo de metales en movimiento. Una voz femenina intentaba contener los sollozos de otra garganta más ronca._

_«Maestra Sprout... es usted... sniff... tan amable... sniff... yo no habría podido... »_

_«Ya, Hagrid, ya. La maestra McGonagall me mandó a investigar porque Myrtle estaba haciendo un escándalo en el baño clausurado y ahí estaba»_

_La maestra le hechó un vistazo furtivo a la armadura que Hagrid cargaba como un gran costal sobre sus hombros. Por suerte era de una lamina bastante gruesa o no hubiera resistido los golpes que recibía a cada paso del semigigante. Aunque definitivamente al difunto dentro de la armadura le hubiera dado igual si lo estuvieran cremando con un montón de hojas o dejándolo podrir en el pantano del lago donde las sirenas no entraban jamás. Por supuesto Sprout tenía mejores planes para un cadáver nuevecito con tan interesante historial, pero más le valía que su cargador pensara otra cosa._

_«Espero... sniff... devolverle algún día este favor... usted es muy buena persona»_

_En la esquina, la enfermera y la entrenadora seguían a la profesora y el guardabosques con la mirada. Enfrentarlos sería decididamente estúpido._

_«Sniff, entonces¿lo dejaremos aquí por hoy? Alguno de los niños lo puede ver»_

_Hagrid hacía esfuerzos por poner de pie la armadura sobre un pedestal en el pasillo. La profesora no parecía querer acercarse_

_«Una armadura en un pasillo no tiene nada de sospechoso»_

_Cuando por fin estuvo en posición, un hechizo bastó para dejarlo firme._

_«Volveremos por ella el sábado en la noche¿de acuerdo?»_

_No bien dieron ambos la vuelta en las escaleras, las señoritas Pomfrey y Hooch levantaron la estatua con todo y pedestal y corrieron a la enfermería. En cuanto recuperaron el aliento, entre risas y festejos, comenzaron los planes._

_«En una sola pieza nunca nos va a abandonar »_

_«¿En pedacitos?»_

_«De todas maneras tendríamos que esconderlos en algún lugar y en esta escuela no falta el idiota anónimo que se de cuenta. Hay que desaparecerlo» La entrenadora miró instintivamente hacia el armario de las pociones._

_«Una base fuerte»_

_«¿Qué?» Por un momento la entenadora pensó que se refería a enterrarlo en los cimientos de Hogwarts_

_«Podemos disolverlo. En hidróxido de sodio. En mi viaje a Latinoamérica lo ví»_

_«Poppy... ¿Cómo piensas conseguir suficiente para disolver un hombre de ochenta kilos?» Ahora sí que la enfermera la estaba asustando_

_«Los elfos la usan para blanquear cantera, tienen veinte galones de la última vez. Encargaré unos diez " para limpieza". Van a estar aquí por la tarde»_

_Sacar al hombre de la lata fue laborioso y aburrido, pero tuvieron toda la mañana. La señorita Pomfrey, con su minuciosidad habitual, le arregló la túnica púrpura y lo acostó en la última cama. La entrenadora, mientras tanto, buscó como enloquecida un caldero de trescientos litros. Al final encontró uno muy a propósito, de acero colado, con gruesas agarraderas de argolla y cuatro patitas, en una puerta que nunca había visto, pero igual se lo llevó._

_Las cuatro patitas como de cocodrilo la siguieron (aunque tuvieron algunos problemas para bajar las escaleras) hasta el despacho de Gilderoy, donde la enfermera ya tenía el ácido y algunos galones de agua. Sentaron al profesor en su escritorio mientras preparaban todo en el cuarto de enseguida. No estaba bien firme sobre la silla, pero ¿qué mas daba si resbalaba?_

* * *

_Conocía ese aroma. Arrancapiel a medio preparar. El profesor Severus Snape se adentró en la nube de olor amargo y picante, rumbo al aula de DCAO para recoger algunos frascos que dejó antes del regreso de Gilderoy._

_De regreso, el olor se había vuelto más fuerte. Venía del despacho del profesor Lockhart. ¿Ahora también quería dar pociones?. Era momento de terminar en privado la conversación que habían tenido hacía algunas horas en su despacho frente a Potter y Cía._

_Con varios frascos de veneno en la mano, Severus entró en el despacho. Semioscuro, le recordaba el estilo de la sala de espera en la tienda de túnicas, y tembló de rabia pensando en semejante imbécil dando DCAO. El imbécil en cuestión lo miraba indiferente desde su silla, milagrosamente sin hablar. Severus dejó sobre el escritorio los frascos, recordando un pequeño truco de expertos: la primera fase de la poción arrancapiel requería reposar por lo menos tres horas para afinar su efecto . Tal vez el imbécil sabía un poco más de lo que aparentaba, dado que se había sentado a esperar en lugar de abalanzarse a terminarla como todomundo lo hacía. Mientras el profesor de pociones recorría con la vista los adornos del despacho, Gilderoy seguía mirándolo en silencio. Severus sintió que era una invitación a hablar. Establecer contacto adecuadamente con otras personas no era su fuerte, pero le daba curiosidad en que podría utilizar el otro profesor la arrancapiel. Esforzándose en verse casual, intentó iniciar la conversación mientras observaba un cuadro en la pared_

_«Ese paisaje... son los Alpes Suizos¿no es así?»_

_Tal vez no era el camino para iniciar la conversación. Dirigió sus manos a un pequeño amuleto muggle colgado en la esquina del marco. Recordaba lejanamente haber visto algo así en la portada de un libro de Gilderoy que le decomisó a una Hufflepuff de cuarto año. Y no es que lo hubiera leído, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no lo continúo por mucho tiempo, aunque a su ritmo de lectura naturalmente avanzó unas doscientas páginas antes de darse cuenta. Oh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, sí, leyó el libro. Pero fue para críticar su gramática, naturalmente. Un pobre vocabulario, algunas metáforas gastadas, descripciones escuetas de escenas esenciales, un final predecible con una muerte inesperada (que hubiera disfrutado más si la Delawey no se la hubiera adelantado "accidentalmente") ... pero eso sí, la redacción era tan sencilla que era imposible no seguirla. Tal vez por eso los libros de Gilderoy tenían tanto éxito._

_«¿Cómo piensa seguir escribiendo, ahora que da clase?»_

_El silencio del hablantín profesor estaba poniéndolo frenético... no, más bien lo irritaba. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?_

* * *

_Excepto por un que otro susurro, las dos brujas se las arreglaron para trabajar en silencio. Se sentían como unas colegialas preparando pociones a escondidas. Tal vez por les inquietó escuchar movimiento en el cuarto de enseguida._

_Discretamente se asomaron por la puerta entreabierta. El aire fresco les vino de maravilla. En el despacho, el profesor Severus Snape sostenía una especie de monólogo dirigido al extinto Gilderoy Lockhart. Ambas ahogaron una risita_

_«Te dije que estaba loco»_

_«Ellos prefieren ser llamados "mentalmente interesantes"»_

_«Oh, sí, es una persona tan interesante que no necesita a nadie más para hablar»_

_Esta vez Poppy no pudo ahogar del todo la risa.. Cerraron la puerta a toda velocidad antes de que Severus volteara. Afuera, el ritmo del monólogo subió de indignado a rabioso. Severus debe haber pensado que Gilderoy se reía de él. Con la oreja pegada a la puerta ambas brujas escucharon a Severus hacer una pregunta que naturalmente no fue respondido. El profesor de pociones montó en cólera.. Cualquier plan de hacerlo partícipe del incidente se fue al traste. Severus libraba todo una batalla contra el inerte profesor de DCAO. De repente, se escuchó un hechizo especialmente distinguible_

_«¡Sectumsempra!»_

_El despacho se cimbró. Un canto, un gritito de desesperación, un hechizo desilusionante, la puerta abrirse y después... nada. La entrenadora y la enfermera se asomaron al despacho. Ni Gilderoy ni Severus, pero sí un escritorio destrozado._

_«¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese caldero de ácido?»_

_«La fachada sur esta muy sucia, creo que le pediré a los elfos que la limpien»_

_«¿Y Gilderoy?»_

_«Bueno... ahora es su problema»_

_Ambas asientieron con la cabeza. Si Sprout trataba de quitárselo, encontraría un rival del que ni Hagrid la podría proteger._

_

* * *

_

**Es cortito, lo sé, pero era una sola idea y la quería tratar como capítulo aparte o si no la siguiente sería algo confusa. Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me dan ánimos para subir el siguiente chap más pronto. Respuestas en rr's**_  
_


	5. La ruta del cadáver III

**Capítulo 5**

**La ruta del cadáver III**

_Como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que no tenía a Lucius ladrándole instrucciones, ni a Bellatrix recordándole su estupidez de dejar pistas innecesarias. Tampoco a Crabbe Senior que cargara los cadáveres._

_Caminaba un poco ladeado, con pasos largos y rápidos, pero intentando disimular el enorme fardo invisible sobre sus hombros. Los alumnos con que se topó debían pensar que lo alcanzó un rayo o trataba de librarse de un Imperius._

_El escritor se lo merecía después de su insolente actitud. Severus no veía nada intrínsecamente malo en matar a Gilderoy, de hecho casi le había hecho un favor, pero tenía doce años con un pie en Azkabán y si lo ingresaban en prisión sus amiguitos mortífagos estarían felices de verlo. Además, le venía a la cabeza una lista de mejores razones y mejores víctimas (incluidos alumnos) para ser convicto de asesinato._

_Llegó al aula de pociones, descargó sus hombros por un momento y apresuradamente puso algunos ingredientes en sus bolsillos. Insuficientes para la concentración de reactivos que requería, pero al menos le ayudarían a empezar. A tientas localizó el cadáver y luego lo puso de vuelta sobre sus hombros._

_La primer idea para deshacerse de la evidencia fue un simple, limpio y rápido Inferi. Desgraciadamente un inferi no cubría el rango intelectual del profesor ¡Eso ya era mucho decir!.. Además, cuando descubrieran el hechizo¿a quién irían todas las miradas?. Naturalmente al único exmortífago en varias millas a la redonda. Los imperius son inútiles sobre cadáveres, comprobado (le ganó una apuesta a Lucius al respecto, pero no era momento de recordarlo). Quedaba una última y redondita opción. Poción Zombie. Todas las ventajas del hechizo inferi pero conservando la personalidad y parte de la inteligencia. No es que alguien fuera a notar la diferencia pero más valía prevenir. Ya se le ocurriría algo para que pareciera que el imbécil se mató solito. Ahora necesitaba un caldero muy, muy grande. Una tina, de hecho._

_Sin fijarse en la aterrada Penélope Clearwater, Severus pasó a la última tina del baño de prefectos. La Penélope se largó inmediatamente, envuelta en una toalla. El profesor de pociones quitó el hechizo desilusionante, llenó la tina con agua muy caliente, vacío sus ingredientes. Algo faltaba. Desvestir al profesor._

_«Hasta matar tiene su lado feo» Puso esfuerzo extra en callar al resto de las voces en su cabeza cuando llegó a la última capa de ropa._

_Tiró (literalmente) el cadáver en la tina, sin cuidarse de la posición en que cayera. Urgía ir por el resto de los ingredientes a su armario particular. Cualquiera que entrara pensaría que el profesor solo estaba tomando un baño..._

_

* * *

_

_«Ehhh... ¿todavía hay alguien ahí?»_

_Percy se dio aires de valentía. Penélope se escondió tras él. Ya se había puesto algo de ropa, pero seguía tan asustada e indignada como cuando lo alcanzó en el pasillo y de algún modo lo convenció de ir a hablar con el profesor Snape._

_El baño estaba muy lleno de un vapor pesado, pegajoso y ligeramente verde. Vaya si hay gente con gustos raros para los aceites de baño, pensó Percy. Enfrente de una de las tinas encontraron una hermosa túnica que definitivamente no era del estilo Severus Snape, pero quizá su propietario les podría decir a donde fue el profesor. O quizá no._

_«¡SE AHOGÓ¡EL PROFESOR LOCKHART SE AHOGÓ!»_

_Aún en medio de su pánico Percy se dio perfectamente cuenta de que Penélope se estaba comiendo al profesor con los ojos, inclinada sobre la tina (n.de a.¿qué esperaban de alguien a quién le gusta Percy?)_

_«Hay que.. hay que darle primeros auxilios» Penélope se inclinó más, y tomó el rostro del profesor entre sus manos. A punto de poner sus labios sobre los de él, sorprendió la mirada de reproche de Percy_

_«Hay que sacarlo de aquí, el vapor lo va a acabar de asfixiar»_

_Entre los dos se las arreglaron para llevar al profesor afuera. Un grupo de Hufflepuffs curiosos casi los pescan con el desnudo cadáver sobre los brazos._

_«¡Pronto¡La entrada de Ravenclaw esta muy cerca de aquí!»_

_Corrió como nunca, falló como siempre. Alguien había tomado ingredientes de su armario (casi apostaba que para preparar multijugos), y le costó trabajo encontrar todo lo que necesitaba. De todas formas, en el baño se encontró con que la poción que supuestamente no tenía suficiente concentración para volverle el movimiento, inteligencia y personalidad al difunto funcionó de maravilla. Gilderoy ya no estaba. Tal vez con la poca inteligencia que tenía no hacía falta mucho para restablecerla._

_Las ropas estaban en el suelo, o sea que el zombie salió sin ropa al pasillo (lo cual explicaba la presencia de un grupo de Hufflepuffs asustados afuera). Ya se enteraría cuando Flitwick lo comentara indignado en la sala de maestros. Limpió el desorden con algunos Fregotego y convirtió las ropas en toallas mojadas con un sencillo hechizo. De momento había alejado el foco de las sospechas de su persona, y solo necesitaba un pretexto para volver a matar al profesor de DCAO._

_Penélope se adelantó para despejar el camino, mientras Percy intentaba arrastrar tremendo peso muerto. Cuando cruzó la puerta de Ravenclaw ya le daba lo mismo si el profesor estaba vivo o muerto, pero igual lo siguió arrastrando. La prefecta Clearwater le indicó el único dormitorio abierto y vacío: Chicas de segundo año. Pusieron al profesor sobre la primera cama y ambos intentaron desesperadamente con todos los hechizos de auxilio que sabían. Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se podía hacer nada. Afortunadamente los de segundo después de la cena pasaron a la biblioteca y luego a Astronomía. Eso los dejaba con un lindo difunto y mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer. Buscaron a Poppy en la enfermería pero solo estaba Sprout, muy molesta y esperándola desde hacía horas. Pero al regresar, había todo un escándalo en el dormitorio_

_«¡ESE PERVERTIDO!»_

_«¡SIGUE DENTRO DE LA CAMA DE LUNA!»_

_«¡Y ESTA DESNUDO!»_

_La afectada se veía un poco perpleja pero no tan espantada como el resto de las mujeres de la casa. Neville Longbottom estaba junto a ella, consolándola de un susto inexistente y ofreciéndole tomar un té en la sala Gryffindor para calmarse. Penélope y Percy reconocieron que ya no era momento para explicar..._

_

* * *

_**Va avanzando la trama, y lo prometo, esta vez van a dejar de caminar en círculos. Gracias por sus reviews**_  
_


	6. Zombies perversos

**Capítulo 6**

**Zombies perversos**

La cena se deslució porque repentinamente todos los elfos de la escuela estaban limpiando la fachada sur con una curiosa sustancia muggle. Esa noche, los gemelos se preguntaban el paradero de Gilderoy en la sala común. Ginny, de saber algo de muggles, se hubiera auto-nominado para el Óscar. El trío todavía no se había recuperado del susto con Snape. Lo seis se acercaron todo lo posible a la chimenea, aparentando beber el té que se preparaba en las brasas, para esconder a los gemelos que consultaban sin parar el mapa del Merodeador. Había un inusual movimiento justo frente a la casa Ravenclaw

«Es inútil, este mapa no marca los objetos inanimados» Fred suspiró por lo limitado de sus recursos

«¿Dónde consiguieron la túnica para disfrazar a Ginny?. Si mal no recuerdo, el Gilderoy original la traía puesta cuando lo extraviamos» Harry apresuró una taza de té que no sabía para nada como el de Hagrid.

«Fuimos a la enfermería a conseguir frascos para la multijugos y ahí estaba»

Entonces investigarían inicialmente la enfermería. El mapa marcaba que las señoritas Pomfrey y Hooch acababan de encontrarse en la entrada. El asunto desde el principio olía a problemas. Ron quedó a cargo del mapa, Ginny cubriría la retaguardia. Harry preparó su capa de invisibilidad, Hermione dispuso algunas pociones y los gemelos alistaron un frasco de polvo negro

«Oscuridad en polvo» Explicó Fred

«Lo preparamos por accidente el año pasado, creemos que tiene potencial» Prosiguió George mientras soplaba un poco para demostrar el efecto: una miniatura de oscuridad que ni el más potente lumos disolvía

Para despistar cualquier intento de seguirles el rastro, decidieron turnarse la capa de invisibilidad de modo que nadie relacionara que esa noche anduvieron los seis juntos. Fred, George y Ginny caminarían visibles abriendo paso a Harry, Ron y Hermione bajo la capa de invisibilidad, al menos hasta alejarse de la casa Gryffindor. Pasarían frente a la casa Ravenclaw para dar un rodeo lo bastante grande, y terminarían cambiando posiciones en la enfermería, donde Hermione y Harry intentaría sacarle a Pomfrey la verdad mientras Ron y Ginny investigaban bajo la capa y los gemelos distraían a las otras dos.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, frente a la casa Ravenclaw había demasiado movimiento. Luna estaba en el centro de la tempestad, Neville la consolaba. Ginny logró acercarse para hablarle.

«Bueno, es que saliendo de Astronomía estuvimos un rato en la sala común. Yo venía muy contenta porque localizé una lluvia de estrellas invisible, que según mi papá son señal de que va a haber pronto una rebelión de elfos domésticos, y entré a mí dormitorio. El profesor Lockhart estaba desmayado o dormido o inconciente o no sé en mi cama, y todo el alboroto es porque el profesor no traía ropa»

Durante la conversación el rostro de Luna apenas varió. Neville se veía más aterrado que ella. La mayoría de los Ravenclaw permanecían afuera, en gran revuelta, a la espera de la llegada de algún profesor. Los prefectos pretendían custodiar el orden. Hasta Percy estaba ahí.

Ginny le contó a los gemelos (y a el trío bajo la capa, naturalmente) la situación en pocas palabras. Podían dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso pero Hermione insistió que teniendo el cadáver las investigaciones tarde o temprano apuntarían a ellos como los culpables. Precisaban entrar, y rápido, porque del pasillo ascendía el rumor de que Dumbledore venía a ver.

Los tres bajo la capa se deslizaron entre la multitud, cuidando de no rozar a nadie. Cosa complicada, ya que los Ravenclaw se arremolinaban y giraban en torno a la puerta. Pasando esta, lo demás fue muy sencillo porque la casa estaba prácticamente vacía. El dormitorio tenía una placa que decía "Chicas de Primer año", con letras rojas de estilo recargado en un fondo amarillo, que correteaban y se retorcían. Sin duda una creación de Luna. También sobre las camas había pequeños letreros similares que Luna pintó para sus compañeras. En la cama, un enorme lío de mantas rebelaba que la chica tuvo oportunidad de acostarse antes de notar la presencia de su tétrico acompañante. El profesor de DCAO todavía tenía el cabello húmedo. Pasaron al hombre bajo la capa y se apresuraron a volver.

No cabían los cuatro baja la capa de invisibilidad pero ese apartado ya lo tenían cubierto los gemelos afuera, donde la más impenetrable oscuridad reinaba. Sin cuidarse de atropellar a alguien, el trío extrajo a Lockhart de la casa Ravenclaw, y corrieron a esconderse a un salón cercano. La oscuridad se disipó justo a tiempo para que el director Dumbledore pudiera inspeccionar el sitio.

Desde el salón, el trío escuchó el alboroto cuando notaron que Gilderoy ya no estaba. Harry estaba preocupado de que se les ocurriera buscar en los salones, pero el aire le parecía más blando de respirarse desde que recuperaron el cadáver. Al parecer, todos los profesores se dieron cita frente a la casa Ravenclaw. Albus, con voz de mando, los reunió. Sus palabras, aunque dichas en un tono normal, resonaron por toda la escuela

«El profesor Gilderoy Lockhart esta desaparecido. Hemos revisado su despacho, y no se ha llevado sus cosas, es decir, sigue en la escuela. Quién sea que lo vea, dígale que si no se presenta conmigo para mañana a medianoche, puede considerarse expulsado de su plaza, y prófugo de la ley»

* * *

_La enfermera y la entrenadora se apoltronaron detrás de una de las camas. Escucharon claramente los pasos siguiéndolas desde la sala de Ravenclaw hasta la enfermería. La profesora Sprout era la última persona de la que los alumnos se podrían asustar, pero Poppy dudaba que algún alumno la hubiera visto alguna vez realmente enojada. La puerta se abrió con un terrible hechizo de la aparentemente inofensiva mujer._

_«Sal. Sé que estas detrás de la cama y la entrenadora también»_

_Por supuesto que ninguna de las dos iba a salir. Sprout, comprendiéndolo, se sentó sobre una de las camas y estiró las piernas. No pensaba sacarlas por la fuerza._

_«¿En que diablos estaban pensando poniendo al profesor en el cuarto de las Ravenclaw?»_

_«No fuimos nosotras»_

_«Ustedes se llevaron la armadura. La encontré desmontada aquí mismo»_

_«Severus nos lo quitó. Le lanzó un hechizo y pensó que lo había matado» La enfermera sacó la cabeza. Sprout, más que enojada, se veía sospechosa. Una sonrisa de ternura surcó la cara de Poppy._

_«Siempre supe que ese tipo estaba loco» Las tres se rieron. El asunto en sí era bastante estúpido. Gilderoy estaba muerto¿y eso qué?. Sí, la Trelawney no iba a saber nunca en que acababa la saga, pero seguramente su ojo mágico podía cubrir el inconveniente._

_Las entrenadora y la enfermera se levantaron. Las tres estaban pensando a todo lo que daban._

_«Vamos por ese pervertidor» Dijo Poppy, señalando la puerta. Hooch salió al pasillo hecha un rayo. Tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando Sprout cerró la puerta tras ella, quedándose con Poppy. Esas dos tenían mucho que arreglar._

_

* * *

_

_Severus se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había creado un zombie algo... degenerado. Además de lo de Luna, escuchó una conversación entre Filch y Flitwick donde el primero le contaba en tono hastiado una escena muy grafica en un armario. No es que le interesara personalmente lo que el zombie hiciera o dejara de hacer con los alumnos, pero ya tenía la coartada. Se presentaría con el cadáver y diría que le lanzo un Avada cuando lo sorprendió rondando el dormitorio de las slytherines._

_Para darle más credibilidad, necesitaba circunstancias favorables. Sembró la escuela con carnada irresistible para zombies: Montoncitos de granos de café y azúcar morena. Los muggles no lo sabían pero por eso con tanta frecuencia se encontraban zombies en las oficinas y bibliotecas. Hizo que todos las carnadas condujeran a la entrada de Slytherin. Atiborró los rincones de la sala común vacía con granos de café, porque sabía que para el zombie el olor sería irresistible. A esas horas todos sus alumnos dormían. Luego cambió la contraseña "para proteger a los alumnos" por una que hasta un zombie adivinaría rapidamente: "Hola". Se sentó en los sillones con una taza del mismo café, la cabeza reclinada y los ojos suavemente cerrados. Freiría al zombie en cuanto asomara la nariz. Ruido. Los abrió. Ni rastro del zombie. Más ruido. ¿De donde venía?_

_Siguió el ruido hasta las escaleras. Parecía provenir de abajo. Quitó el tapete al pie de las escaleras, y encontró una improvisada trampilla de madera. Su pensamiento volvió a aquella noche en que los Merodeadores tiraron la cava. Si algún alumno encontró la ruta de entrada, tenía que ser Draco._

_Abajo dislumbró una figura humana trabajando en la oscuridad, alumbrado por solo un globo incandescente._

_«¿Malfoy?»_

_La figura volteó. Malfoy, pero no Draco sino Lucius. "¿Dónde estabas en la tarde cuando necesitaba otro exmortífago para inculpar?", se preguntó Severus. Agradecía que Lucius nunca aprendiera Legilimencia. El rubio no la necesitaba para interpretar el rostro del profesor._

_«Si, Severus, yo también estoy muy bien y me da mucho gusto verte. Ven a quitar piedras»_

_«Tengo deberes, Lucius, y a diferencia tuya yo no voy a involucrarme en un asunto de...»_

_«Mira esto» El rubio alzó una botella del cosecha 1410 con su nombre y otras dos botellas de cristal rojo, con pequeñas placas metálicas incrustadas, que Severus reconoció al instante. De repente Severus Snape tenía otra vez once años y estaba escondido en el dormitorio intentando destilar alcohol del vino que hizo con la fruta del comedor, bajo la atenta mirada de un prefecto de séptimo año llamado Lucius Malfoy. Volviendo al presente, el rubio se dejó arrebatar las botellas rojas de la mano para que el profesor las inspeccionara. Severus raspó con la uña un poco de herrumbre en la placa metálica._

_«Estas... son las que hice ese noviembre con cáscaras de naranja...»_

_«Así que los cosecha 1201 que traje de las vacaciones de navidad en el Mediterráneo no pueden estar muy lejos. Empieza a remover»_

_Severus se apostó junto a él para mover las piedras. Los cosecha 1201 no aparecían. De repente, Lucius empezó a reirse y suspendió los hechizos de removido._

_«¿Te acuerdas de la vez en los Cárpatos?»_

_Eso era como preguntarle si se acordaba de su juicio cuando la guerra terminó. Y aún el juicio fue menos perturbador que los Cárpatos_

_«Sí, algo» Severus se estremeció pero intentó disimularlo para que el rubio no siguiera con el tema._

_«No le has dicho a Draco¿verdad?»_

_«Acordamos enterrar la cuestión cuando nació» El profesor sabía demasiado bien en que derivaban esos asedios si no se les proporcionaba la debida precaución. Tenía la varita en la mano y retrocedió un poco. Su pie topó con una de las piedras y provocó un ruidoso derrumbe. Segundos después se escucharon pasos en las escaleras. Había olvidado del todo el porqué estaba ahí. Subió corriendo, apuntó la varita hacia la sombra que se movía. Por fortuna se detuvo a tiempo_

_«Ah... Profesor... ¿Qué?...»_

_El menor de los Malfoy lo miraba somnoliento desde las escaleras con una pijama negra de seda. Toda la pose de la familia se daba al traste cuando uno los veía recién levantados. Draco miró sobre el hombro de Severus a su padre._

_«¿Que ocurre arriba?»_

_«El profesor Lockhart decidió hacer chiquilladas en el dormitorio de las Ravenclaw» Severus notó la mirada extraña que intercambiaban los dos Malfoy, pero se le escapó la señal de silencio que Lucius le hizo a Draco «Estoy aquí para vigilar en la noche el dormitorio»_

_«Creeme, Severus, Gilderoy no va a entrar aquí. No es su comportamiento habitual en sus actuales circunstancias»_

_«Ha tenido algunos cambios últimamente de los que pocos se han enterado»_

_Ambos hombres se quedaron con la idea de saber mucho más que el otro. Cambiaron el tema tan rápido como les fue posible, y como una cosa llevó a la otra, los tres bajaron a extender la búsqueda en la cava._

_

* * *

_

«Listo, se acabaron los disgustos» Hermione apretó la última amarra que sujetaba al profesor de DCAO a la cama. Después selló las amarras con un hechizo para que nadie excepto ella pudiera soltarlas.

Fred y George se daban gusto esculcando los cajones de la recámara del pomposo profesor. Ambos festejaron su colección de ropa interior y el album de recortes de periódico, que tenía señas de haber sido ojeado cada día. Ginny tenía una oreja pegada a la puerta. Eligieron la recámara justamente porque ahí ya lo habían buscado, pero más valía prevenir. Ron y Harry llegaron bajo la capa invisible con botellones de formol

«¿Tendremos que hacer lo de lavarlo otra vez?» Ron se estremeció

«Ron, no te veas tan deseoso» No importaba cual gemelo lo dijo: ambos estallaron de la risa. En cuanto se repusieron, Fred agregó «No es necesario, con inyectarlo para que este bien mañana con Dumbledore»

Al acabar de inyectarlo, los seis se sentían mareados y la habitación apestaba a formol. El plan originalmente era dejar uno de guardia, pero no lograron ponerse de acuerdo y al final se largaron todos a dormir. Al fin y al cabo, esa noche Gilderoy no podía ir a ningún lado, y si alguien se lo llevaba antes de poder plantarlo con Dumbledore, que mejor.

* * *

**¡Solo dos capítulos más! Ahora sí, lo juro, respuestas a reviews en reviews**


	7. El golpe de gracia

**Capítulo 7:**

**El golpe de gracia**

Al día siguiente, la escuela era un hervidero de rumores, y no se hablaba de otra cosa en los pasillos que no fuera Gilderoy Lockhart. Las especulaciones llegaron a extremos absurdos, como asegurar que Pomfrey le había dado un filtro de amor mal preparado. Nada de eso representaba un problema... hasta que aparecieron las malditas fotografías.

Ginny estaba en clase de Binns después del desayuno cuando las vió por primera vez. Eran unas de esas fotografías reveladas con sustancias especialmente buenas para plasmar paisajes, que en lugar de capturar el movimiento registraban el olor. Aunque definitivamente el olor a formol no era su principal objetivo, porque lo distorsionaban en algo así como alcohol adulterado.

En cuanto pudo, Ginny se desacopló del grupo para ir a buscar a sus hermanos. Encontró al trío y a los gemelos en un pasillo, con las fotografías en la mano. Quienquiera que las hubiera sacado se aseguro de copiarlas para todos.

«De este ángulo de verdad se ve muy feo» Aseguró Ron moviendo la cabeza

«Anoche no lucía tan mal cuando Hermione terminó de atarlo» Reflexionó Harry

«No hay remedio, tendremos que llevarlo ahora mismo con Dumbledore... y que el director se las arregle para averiguar que pasó»

Fue facil pasar desapercibidos porque los pasillos estaban llenos. Al parecer se había convocado a junta de profesores, pero a nadie se le ocurrió ir al cuarto de Lockhart a ver si seguía en la comprometedora escena de las fotografías. Vistieron al Profesor para su visita a Dumbledore («No, Harry, esa túnica es demasiado informal»), como si fuera parte de un enorme juego de muñecas. Los gemelos aseguraban saber de memoria el camino al despacho del director, aunque auguraban dificultades en llegar hasta ahí con el muerto. Teóricamente era sencillo repetir la táctica del cadáver bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pero con todo Hogwarts dando vueltas por ahí, tenían que pensar en algo más práctico.

«Debe haber algún túnel» Harry examinaba el mapa del Merodeador una y otra vez, mientras Ron caminaba alrededor de la habitación.

«Ningún túnel nos deja lo bastante cerca de Dumbledore... excepto quizá su acceso privado a las cocinas»

Tomaron un atajo hasta el cuadro de las frutas, al que Fred le hizo cosquillas. Las cocinas eran algo así como las calderas de vapor para mover un enorme barco, con la diferencia de que en los hornos se aventaban costales de comida y no de carbón. Una marejada de elfos lo rodeo, acosándolos con bandejas de comida. Los pocos minutos que los seis se separaron fueron suficientes para perder a Lockhart por tercera o cuarta vez consecutiva. Altamente rutinario. Al final estaba debajo de un fregadero, junto a unos costales de papas. Un elfo explicó que pensaron que eran papas porque Sprout les había llevado unas idénticas hacía algunos días, y si uno de los amos decía que eso eran papas, tenían que serlo. Hermione hubiera querido investigar a fondo que significaba esa frase, pero los gemelos los urgían porque faltaba poner el escenario para el director.

Media hora después estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Fawkes los miraba con curiosidad mientras acomodaban a Gilderoy en una silla. Un ser que cae y renace cíclicamente difícilmente entenderá lo que es la muerte. Se escurrieron del despacho en cuanto escucharon los pasos en la escalera de caracol afuera. Solo restaba desearse mutuamente suerte. Se podría decir, de una manera retorcida, que la tuvieron.

* * *

_El canto de Fawkes lo recibió desde la puerta. El director se soprendió de encontrar compañía en su despacho. Gilderoy Lockhart lo esperaba, sentado en la penumbra._

_«Profesor Lockhart, me da gusto que haya venido por usted mismo. Discutimos el asunto en la junta de profesores» Fawkes saltó a su hombro, muy, muy cerca del profesor._

_Lockhart seguía callado, con la cabeza baja. El hombre probablemente estaba arrepentido. Aún así, Dumbledore no lo iba a dejar irse tan fácil. No era como la vez de Poppy y las esposas, esta vez hubieron alumnos implicados. Miró las fotos que Minerva le había decomisado a un alumno de sexto, donde el profesor aparecía atado a su propia cama, como si lo de Luna no hubiera sido suficiente. Además, los rumores de Hermione y los gemelos... Albus se concentró en las decisiones de la junta, para no sentirse irritable. El director apenas notó la presión cuando Fawkes se fue de su hombro_

_«He escuchado... y he visto cosas escalofriantes respecto a usted. A ser sincero, la mayor parte de los profesores desean que se queme en el infierno»_

_De repente, el profesor ardió en llamas. Fawkes dio un salto hacia atrás. El profesor se consumió en un segundo. Albus se quedó sin aliento. Si conjuro sin querer el hechizo de la combustión espontánea, era solo culpa suya por no controlarse. No era ni por aproximación la cosa más rara que le había ocurrido. Llamó inmediatamente al despacho a la profesora McGonagall._

_«Minerva... creo que maté al profesor Lockhart»_

_

* * *

_

El trío flotaba aburrido de una clase a la otra. Los rumores de lo que ocurrió en el despacho de Dumbledore no eran suficientes para satisfacerlos. Los criminólogos del ministerio se habían paseado por la escuela haciendo preguntas. Naturalmente, ellos no se habían salvado, porque Severus los mencionó respecto a la entrevista que tuvo con Gilderoy Lockhart. El trío aseguró haberlo contactado la noche que hicieron el ensayo de Vacaciones con las brujas, y se prepararon para llevar la coartada hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero su interrogatorio básicamente giraba en torno a la actitud del profesor esa noche. A decir de Ron, Scrabbers se ponía loco cada vez que alguien del ministerio se le acercaba, por lo cual el trío se mantuvo al margen.

* * *

_Los criminólogos ya sabían que Lockhart murió mucho antes de quemarse, gracias a la alta concentración de formol en sus restos. De su lista de sospechosos, o todos o nadie tenía coartada. Muchos de ellos confesaron haberlo matado (el semigigante lloró), pero nada coincidía. Para el ministerio, el asunto apuntaba a que Hogwarts entero conspiraba cubriendo el asesinato. Y eso merecía un juicio_

* * *

** ¡El siguiente capítulo (Hogwarts a Juicio) es el final! Respuestas a rr en rr's.**  



	8. Hogwarts a juicio

**Capítulo 8**

**Hogwarts a juicio**

_Los criminólogos del ministerio, la forense y el juez se reunieron a deliberar. En un hecho extraordinario, el juicio se llevó a cabo en Hogwarts mismo. Los alumnos de alguna manera estaban al tanto, y parecían conspirar junto con los profesores. En la mañana, el gran Comedor casi fue sepultado por lechuzas de padres angustiados, fanáticas de Lockhart enloquecidas, howlers, y paquetes._

_«Veamos. Sabemos que Gilderoy estaba muerto cuando entró al despacho de Albus, y saturado de formol»_

_«Sin embargo, escapó de la recámara de las señoritas en la casa Ravenclaw sin problemas en la tarde. Tiene que haber muerto esa misma noche»_

_«Pero el semigigante confeso que lo había matado al salir volando su hacha en la mañana de un día anterior»_

_«Y no olvidemos a los prefectos histéricos que dicen haberlo visto ahogado en las tinas después de salir ese tal profesor Snape la tarde de lo de Ravenclaw »_

_«No podemos sacar nada en claro con los prefectos porque estaban demasiado alterados. Además Snape no pudo habersele acercado esa noche. Dijo haber estado en Slytherin hablando con Lucius. El hijo de Lucius y otros Slytherines juran haberlo visto en la noche cuidando la sala común. Además la prefecta no lo notó cuando entró al baño y hay testigos de que el profesor fue a su despacho segundos después»_

_«¿Y la entrenadora que lo encerró en su armario? Concuerda con lo que dice el conserje respecto al armario trabado»_

_«Ese conserje sabe más de lo que dice. Otro profesor asegura que le comentó algo de un armario dentro pero no sabe cuando ocurrió»_

_«¿Los elfos han visto algo?»_

_«Solo gente preocupada por costales de papas. ¿Sabemos algo del formol en los baños de los Gryffindor?»_

_«A decir de sus compañeros, los muchachos Weasley siempre están preparando cosas en el baño. Snape también los relacionó con Gilderoy pero fueron vistos dormidos en sus camas después de lo de Ravenclaw. La niña Weasley habló con la niña Lovegood afuera y fue vista por el chico Longbottom escribiendo en su diario esa noche»_

_«El chico Longbottom también dijo que vio a Gilderoy en la enfermería pero no estaba seguro cual día. ¿Qué dijo la enfermera al respecto?»_

_«La profesora de Herbología y ella estuvieron juntas esa noche, pero no me convence su explicación... creo que están cubriendo algo, nadie dura toda la noche ordenando la enfermería. La enfermera tenía marcas en las muñecas esta mañana, creo que la esta forzando a cubrirla»_

_El juez y los demás criminólogos le dirigieron una horrible mirada a la forense que hablaba. Parecía ser la única que no captaba lo que ocurría entre las dos docentes. Eso podía ponerlas en la mira con las fotografías que un tal Colin tomó del profesor, pero no fueron vistas saliendo de la enfermería en toda la noche._

_Sentían estar caminando en círculos o por lo menos en espirales. Todos los profesores bebieron Veritaserum antes del interrogatorio, excepto la enfermera pero ese punto ya estaba cubierto. Se podía engañar al Veritaserum, pero ¿tantos a la vez¿y tan perfectamente coordinados?. Casi podría pensarse que Dumbledore afectó las memorias de todos para cubrirlo, si los restos carbonizados no dijeran claramente que el profesor tenía demasiado formol para estar vivo y solo impregnado._

_

* * *

_

Como suele ocurrir en Hogwarts, donde todos se enteran pero nada se sabe, circulaban por biblioteca, pasillos y escaleras toda clase de rumores. Es más, algunos alumnos se habían hecho pines con letreros tales como "¿Quién (no) mató a Gilderoy Lockhart?" y "Tengo coartada: Esa noche dormí con tu hermana". A Hermione le hacía muy poca gracia que otras personas jugaran con el asunto, Harry todavía lo reflexionaba. Ron, por su parte, le compró a Lee Jordan un pin que tenía el dibujo de un Lockhart danzante, ardiendo en llamas. Decía que combinaba con el uniforme de los Canons.

El desastre era tal que se suspendieron clases. Los slytherines aprovecharon el asueto para embriagarse, con alcohol sacado de nadie sabía donde. Muchos Gryffindor quisieran haber ido a hacerles compañía, pero la profesora McGonagall los tenía acuartelados y vigilaba ella misma la salida de la casa. Cuando Percy, el único prefecto de Gryffindor que andaba afuera, llegó con la noticia de que se tenía un veredicto, los alumnos en tropel bajaron al gran comedor. Ahí ya esperaban alumnos de las otras casas y profesores. El juez, sentado en la mesa que regularmente correspondía a los profesores, bebió un vaso de agua y suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

«Jóvenes alumnos, profesores, personal auxiliar, fantasmas presentes y director Dumbledore. Hemos pesado la numerosa evidencia. Las múltiples confesiones, las pistas que no llevan a nada a pesar del uso del veritaserum y las circunstancias alrededor de la muerte del profesor Gilderoy nos han obligado a llegar al veredicto... de que toda la escuela lo mató. Pero como no se puede llevar a Hogwarts completo a Azkabán, hemos decidido que el crimen será expiado aquí mismo, con una multa de 150,000 galeones y servicio a la comunidad. Es todo»

La escuela completa rompió en aplausos. Los profesores se abrazaron entre ellos (Hooch le estaba echando unas miradas horribles a Pomfrey pero nadie más lo notó), Hagrid levantó a Sprout en los brazos en medio de la emoción. Harry se sorprendió de ver hasta a los Slytherines abrazándose (Draco en medio de un sándwich de chicas), y a Snape aplaudiendo («Probablemente están ebrios», explicó Hermione). Del dinero nadie se preocupaba: Una compañía de cine fundada por squibs le pagó poco más de medio millón de galeones a Hogwarts a cambio de los derechos para filmar ahí mismo un documental en el verano (o algo así, el guión era de un libro de una tal JK), y además tenían el 1 por ciento de las regalías de toda la mercadotecnia. Hogwarts, por tanto, era lo bastante rico para matar a cuantos Gilderoy se pusieran en el camino si la multa solo ascendía a 150,000 galeones.

Esa tarde, el trío, Ginny y los gemelos se reunieron a festejar doblemente en el lago. Bebieron cerveza de mantequilla (a falta de otra cosa, los Slytherines no soltaban prenda) y jugaron al snap explosivo hasta tarde. Otros Gryffindor se les unieron en la noche. Terminaron el día con una tanda de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Era delicioso que la vida volviera a su ingenua simplicidad habitual.

«Oigan¿alguien ha visto a Hermione?» Preguntó Ron cuando volvían al castillo

«No la he visto desde la penúltima tanda de snap. Dijo que se le había acabado el dinero e iba por sickles al dormitorio» Respondió Harry distraído, ayudando a Ginny con la cuesta. La manera extraña en que las cosas se desarrollaron los últimos días le venía a la cabeza, pero la verdad, si no volvía a saber nada de esconder muertos el resto de su vida lo agradecería mucho. Aunque no creía que nadie fuera a desenterrar el asunto jamás.

* * *

_La profesora McGonagall asentía a cada frase que su mejor estudiante le soltaba. La señorita Granger confesó estar muy alterada por el asunto y le agradeció infinitamente escucharla. El tipo de cosas como andar moviendo muertos por toda la escuela era demasiado para una adulta como ella, no se diga para una niña de doce años._

_«Entonces... ¿entonces no le dirá nada a nadie?» Finalizó Hermione, ahogando un sollozo_

_«No te preocupes. Hicieron lo que hasta yo haría. Tienes mi palabra de que nada de esto saldrá de la habitación. Agradezco que tengas la confianza para hablarlo justamente conmigo»_

_Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la señorita Granger salió del despacho de su profesora de transformaciones, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima._

_Minerva McGonagall, por su parte, se quedó reflexionando el asunto. Después del Avada Kedavra que el profesor se tenía bien merecido¿Quién hubiera dicho que si llevaba el cadáver de Gilderoy Lockhart a su despacho, Harry y compañía terminarían cargando con él?_

_Explico para los que no entendieron: La noche que el trío fue a hablar con Gilderoy, el profesor ya estaba muerto. O sea, lo mató McGonagall y al irlo a aventar a su despacho, el trío pensó que ellos lo mataron._

_

* * *

_

**Fin! Gracias a todos los que enviaron reviews y a quienes me dieron ánimos mientras escribía. ¿Que opinan¿Merece un epílogo?. Respuestas a reviews en reviews**


	9. 18 epílogos

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a la gloriosa JK... blah, blah, blah**  
**

**18 EPÍLOGOS PARA FINALIZAR UNA HISTORIA**

**(esta vez es definitivo)**

**(¡no, de verdad!) **

Los Gryffindor llevaban casi dos horas fingiendo "expectación" por las calificaciones de DCAO. McGonagall los vigilaba. También habían acordado fingir sorpresa por las calificaciones, que ya conocían. Al fin y al cabo, todos habían copiado. Último día de clases por vacaciones de navidad. Neville traspasó el retrato de la dama, con las listas en la mano.

«¡Todos sacamos 10!... Menos una persona...»

**Hermione Granger** _sacó 9.7 en el último examen de DCAO del profesor Lockhart. Se enojó muchísimo._

* * *

«Mamá... ¡por favor!» 

«Ron¡un pobre hombre murió y tu pareces festejarlo!» La señora Weasley despareció definitivamente el pin de Lockhart en llamas de la camiseta de su hijo.

«Mamá, no era un "pobre hombre", era Lockart... y... hay algo que te tengo que decir de su muerte... pero promete no enojarte»

**Ron Weasley**_ esta bajo tratamiento por las multiples contusiones que recibió en una disputa doméstica. Su madre se niega a hacer declaraciones._

* * *

«¡Mi pobre bebé¡Llevaba días actuando raro!» Por supuesto, en medio del llanto, las frases de Petunia Dursley eran casi aullidos, de modo que cada uno insertaba las palabras que quería sobre la mil veces repetida frase de Petunia 

«Señora, por favor, si tiene más datos respecto a porque su hijo decidió lanzarse al vacío, no dude en telefonear. ¿Puede pedirle a su sirviente que traiga más café para los muchachos?»

«Ese es Harry, sobrino de ella. Mío no. Le ordenaré a ese haragán más café para sus hombres, que llevan toda la noche despiertos» Tío Vernon podría estar bajo los efectos de un tranquilizante, pero seguía siendo despreciable con Harry.

«Claro, aún falta por resolver la alta cantidad de formol impregnando a su hijo, pero creemos que fué un error de análisis, nadie puede estar vivo y correr como lo hizo su hijo con semejante cantidad de formol en las venas... ¿Ese es su sobrino Harry?.¿No estuvo con Dudley en el accidente de coches de la semana pasada? »

«Ehhh... si, señor»

«Harry, esa fué una volcadura muy pesada. ¿Es cierto que tu primo parecía muerto cuando lo sacaste del auto?»

«No es agradable de explicar... Yo hice lo mío y Dudley revivió como por arte de magia...»

**Harry Potter**_ y su familia adoptiva sobrellevan el luto tras el repentino suicidio de su primo Dudley, en circunstancias aún no aclaradas. Nuestras más sinceras condolencias._

* * *

Hagrid miró a un lado y a otro del bosque antes de recoger el hatillo de leña que lo esperaba en la hierba. 

«Fang... ¿hueles algo hoy, Fang?. ¿Seguro de que no hay nada muerto en la hierba, Fang?»

**Rubeus Hagrid** _permanece en su puesto de cuidador del bosque de Hogwarts. Ya no corta madera._

_

* * *

_

La máquina se trabó cuatro veces antes de poder escribir: "**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, sino al glorioso Gilderoy Lockhart... blah, blah, blah". Artefactos muggles. Tal vez escribir fanfictions no era tan sencillo.

**Sybill Trelawney**_, quién no se vió directamente involucrada en los hechos que se narran, fundó un club Flu de admiradoras póstumas de Lockhart, que ahora se da a la labor de reconstruir en base a apuntes su la novela de su año en Hogwarts: Clases a los simios_

_

* * *

_

«Percy, mi amor, quiero verte, sal de ahí...»

«No, no voy a salir»

«Pues entonces me quedaré aquí esperándote» La prefecta de Ravenclaw abombó los almohadones de la cama. Sabía que la victoria era suya

«Penny... no puedo salir con esto... solo quiero quitarme esta estupidez de disfraz»

«¡Pero ya habías dicho que sí!... ¿No quieres venir aquí conmigo? Te lo podría quitar a lengüetazos...»

El prefecto de Gryffindor se miró de nuevo al espejo del baño. No le convencía nada, nadita el asunto, pero todo por amor. O calentura. De acuerdo con su papel, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Y sí, Penélope cumplió su promesa de quitarle a lengüetazos el disfraz de Lockhart Ahogado.

**Percy Weasley** y **Penélope Cleanwater** _pasaron las vacaciones de invierno en la casa de los Cleanwater._

_

* * *

_

El estudio de grabación completo lo miraba. Cambiando la hoja del libreto con una mano, George se enfocó al micrófono

«¡No, profesor Albus, debemos ir todos juntos por ese troll en las mazmorras!»

Sí, sí, detestaba el guión, pero ¿a cuantas personas se les pagaba por arremedar a uno de sus profesores?

**George Weasley** _audicionó y ganó el papel de voz de Gilderoy Lockhart para la radionovela biográfica "El mago más bello"_

_

* * *

_

La fila no parecía acabar nunca. Magos elegantes de muchas partes de Inglaterra acudían a su local temporal. Había reservaciones para los siguientes dos meses. Quién diría que el local era solo un largo pasillo con armarios.

**Fred Weasley** _ fundó Fred´s, un club con novedosos shows para adultos en armarios_

_

* * *

_

Por más que la pelirroja buscó el diario, no alcanzaba a recordar donde lo vió por última vez. Y de verdad NECESITABA escribir en su diario.

Luego, recordó haberlo dejado dentro de una de las cajas del cuarto de los gemelos, y subió las escaleras corriendo. Enloquecería si algo le pasaba al diario. Al abrir la puerta de la recámara, la recibió un fuerte, fuertísimo, olor a formol.

«¡AHHHHHHHHHH!» Resonó por toda la madriguera

Una de las botellas sobrantes del formol de Lockhart estaba caída. Sobre su diario.

**Ginny Weasley** _sufrió una leve depresión durante las vacaciones de navidad, pero se recuperó rapidamente, y terminó el año escolar sin incidentes de ningún tipo, o noticias sobre Lord Voldemort._

_

* * *

_

La edición por fin estaba lista. Rita inspeccionó con desagrado las últimas páginas.

«Mmmh... no sé como estos reporteruchos se atreven a publicar material tan trillado»

«Y estas fotografías son irrelevantes» Su joven fotografo, contagiado de los modales altaneros de la reportera, inspeccionaba otras imagenes «Pero nuestro reportaje quedó estupendo»

«Cierto, Colin. De hecho, el editor me felicitó. El artículo de la fiesta de las Brujas de McBeth fue un éxito»

«Ah, de eso quería hablar con usted. ¿Ha leído las encuestas?»

«Eh, sí» Rita revisaba el resto del periódico, sin prestar atención a Colin

«Dicen que sus artículos tienen 80 más popularidad cuando van acompañados de las fotografías de un servidor»

«¿Y qué con eso?»

«Quiero el 50 de la paga de los artículos»

«Ja, ja, ja, mocoso iluso. Entonces tendrás que trabajar solo. Yo te hice ¿sabes?. A nadie le importarán tus fotografías si te separas»

«Es gracioso que lo diga. En prevención a esto, alisté algunos trabajos inéditos en mi portafolio. Tal vez quiera darle un vistazo a este...» El fotografo le extendió un montoncito de fotografías a la reportera.

«¿Y crees que voy a...?» La reportera se interrumpió abruptamente. Eran fotografías de ella. Muy comprometedoras. Algunas acompañada, otras en estado inconveniente «Te daré el 30»

«50, y mi nombre junto al de usted»

«40, con cobertura amplia de fotografías»

«Mmmh, hecho. Fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted»

**Colin Creevey**_ se hizo ayudante gráfico de Rita Skeetler, y esta en proceso de conseguir una sección propia en El Profeta_

_

* * *

_

No era una hora del té tradicional, pero Neville se sentía feliz. Tenía una hornilla funcionando con fuego impropagable (un hechizo simple que Hermione le enseñó), una tetera grande y las adecuadas tazas, cucharillas, platitos y galletas. Las orillas del bosque prohibido lo ponían muy nervioso, pero bien valía la pena por tomar el té con Luna Lovegood, aunque ella hubiera pasado buena parte de la cita hablando de las cosas que veía en los árboles.

«Mira, es una mariposa del fuego atenuada. Ah, y aquella es una serpiente voladora... alguien le arranco las alas. Que crueldad. Pero sigue siendo una serpiente voladora muy bonita. De hecho, creo que podría tenerla de mascota en casa» La niña Lovegood se subió al árbol donde reptaba la serpiente alada sin alas

«Luna... por favor baja... es peligroso...»

«Nah, no pasa nada, debiste verme en Napoles cuando bajé a las fosas de la peste bubónica»

Luna subía más y más. Neville hacía nudos con sus dedos. Si Luna se caía, adiós a su primer intento de cita. Oh, por Merlín, se iba a lastimar si no la bajaba de inmediato del árbol.

«Luna, baja, baja ya, hay... ¡hay algo muy peligroso en ese árbol, sí!.¡Baja o te lastimará!»

«¿De que hablas, Neville?» Sonrió Luna, mirando abajo

«Ah... mi abuela me contó de... ¡unas criaturas muy peligrosas y muy raras!.¡si bajas te contaré!»

Más por interés que por miedo, Luna saltó del árbol. Criaturas peligrosas y raras significaban información valiosa.

«¿Que creaturas, Neville?»

Neville concentró todo su poder inventivo en un segundo. No había pensado que le respondería a Luna cuando la bajara del árbol.

«Era una... ¡era un basilisco del hielo!»

«¿Un basilisco del hielo!.¡Nunca los había oído!» Los ojos de Luna resplandecieron de felicidad y curiosidad

«Sí, es que es... ah... como explicarlo... es... un anfibio... no, no¡más bien un reptil!... parecidos a los basiliscos, pero más pequeños, y...» La imaginación de Neville intentaba forjar una idea lo bastante temible para que Luna no intentara buscar al "basilisco del hielo" «Y cuando te miran, se forman agujas de hielo en tu sangre, y mueres desangrado por dentro, pero primero convulsionas por horas y horas porque congelan el cerebro también, y pueden poner huevecillos en tus ojos cuando estés muerto, para que se alimenten cuando nazcan en invierno» Un poco más temible de lo que hubiera querido, y nada creíble. Luna abrió la boca para decir algo... Neville se preparó para una bateada estupenda...

«Oh... Oh por Merlín, eso es horrible... Tal vez deberiamos avisar a los profesores»

«No, deben saber que hay algunos en el bosque... ¿que te parece si mejor vamos junto al lago? De seguro no se acercaría ahí, tu sabes, no les gusta el agua»

Haciendo notas mentales respecto a los basiliscos del hielo, Luna ayudó a levantar el pequeño campamento

«¿Seguro que no se acercará aquí?» Abrazo a Neville muy despacio, como solía hacerlo con todos sus mejores amigos hombres... es decir, solo con Neville

«Totalmente seguro» Puntualizó Neville. No era una hora del té normal, pero Luna tampoco era una compañía normal. Y para él, eso era suficiente

**Neville Longbottom ** _y _**Luna Lovegood**_ se siguen citando para tomar el té durante el año escolar_

_

* * *

_

Acostada en la arena tibia, frente a un mar tan azul que lastimaba la vista. Así debía ser la vida siempre. Solo esperaba no incomodar a sus dos amigas con la sombrilla que instaló, pero tenían casi dos horas sin hablar nada y supuso que estaban dormidas

«Muchachas¿que les parece si volvemos al hotel?»

Sin embargo, cuando la entrenadora miró hacia atrás, comprobó que por enésima segunda vez en el día, sus dos amigas se habían desaparecido. Juntas.

_La_** enfermera Pomfrey**, _la_ **entrenadora Hooch** _y la _**maestra Sprout** _solidificaron su amistad, tomando unas vacaciones en el Mediterráneo_

_

* * *

_

¿Donde estaba la señora Norris? Oh, de verdad la necesitaba. Finch llevaba largo rato buscándola en los corredores de arriba. De reojo, vio pasar una estilizada cola rumbo a transformaciones, y la persiguió hasta acorrar la pequeña sombra... La prueba de la gata también lo necesitaba a veces era que nunca, jamás, había tratado de escapar, pero si ese día era necesario la retendría a la fuerza.

«Hola, linda...»

Para su sobresalto, la gata se transformó en algo más alto... ¡McGonagall!

«Hola, Finch... deja de acecharme¿quieres?» Dijo la profesora, en un tono nada convincente. Y menos iba a convencerlo frotándose contra su pierna.

_El _**conserje Finch**_ continúa laborando en la escuela, junto con la _**Sra. Norris**

**

* * *

**

Tenía la catedra, su pasado parecía olvidado y los alumnos comenzaban a respetarlo por admiración, no por miedo o aversión. ¿Como podía la vida ser más perfecta? Severus iba por el pasillo, sonriendo al saludar. ¡Sonriendo! No la mueca habitual que mostraba sus dientes cuando pretendía ser amable. ¿La maldición de DCAO? Él sabía muy bien el origen de la maldición, y mientras Voldemort siguiera muerto, confiaba en correr con suerte. Cada día era una enorme botella de Felix. Y los demás lo notaban.

Su cabello crecía más rápidamente ahora que se sentía animado a lavarlo todos los días. Le encantaba su cabello. Tal vez era lo mejor de él. Estaba pensando en un peinado más corto, pero igual le gustaba así. Pasaba tal vez demasiado tiempo examinándolo en el espejo. De tal modo que cuando encontró un gran trozo semideshabitado en su coronilla no le hizo ni tantita gracia.

Oh, estupendo. Había personas con problemas de caída de cabello por exceso de tensión. A él se le caía el cabello por exceso de felicidad.

**Severus Snape**_ conservó la catedra como profesor de DCAO, hasta ser relevado por el actual profesor, Remus Lupin._

_

* * *

_

Su propia cava. Sus propias botellas.

El mayor de los Malfoy retrocedió dos pasos, para felicitarse, como cada día, por su obra perfecta. Algunos de los amigos de su juventud lo esperaban arriba.

«750 años de historia, narradas a través de botellas»

Lucius subió al vestíbulo, justo a tiempo para ver como Crabbe y Goyle Senior caían por sus propias las escaleras justo como sus hijos lo hicieron en Hogwarts.

Su propia cava. Sus propias botellas. Su propio derrumbe.

**Lucius Malfoy** _recuperó todos sus vinos. Pero no los disfrutó mucho tiempo._

_

* * *

_

«¿Ya esta listo el vino?»

«No»

«¿Ya esta listo el vino?»

«No»

«¿Ya esta listo el vino?»

«No»

«¿Ya esta listo el vino?»

«¡Draco!. ¡Maldita sea! . ¡Cuando haces vino casero, debes esperar dos meses a que fermente!»

**Draco Malfoy** _se quedó sin surtido para su cava. Pero con ayuda del resto de la casa Slytherin, en dos meses el asunto estaba resuelto._

_

* * *

_

En medio de la noche, un anciano despertó. Debía asegurarse de que el incidente no ocurriría de nuevo

«Minerva... Minerva...»

De entre los edredones, su compañera de cama sacó la cabeza

«Albus, ya duermete»

«Pero que tal si estoy dormido y conjuro otra vez...»

«Albus, el hechizo de combustión espontanea se debe hacer despierto. Vuelve a dormir»

«¿Me cantas una canción?»

**Albus Dumbledore **y** Minerva McGonagall** _formalizaron su relación publicamente, y tienen planes de boda en cuanto el director este seguro de controlar sus poderes de combustión_

_

* * *

_

Como traídos por el aire frío que soplaba sin piedad, la multitud hacía olas alrededor del cementerio. Prensa, fanáticas, exalumnos, otros escritores. Se intentó hacer una ceremonia solemne, sin muchos resultados. Mujeres con pancartas, gente en escobas, parecía que lo más ruidoso del mundo mágico se había reunido para el sepelio de Gilderoy Lockart. Sus cenizas serían colocadas con las de sus ancestros en el mausoleo familiar. Y, naturalmente, se esperaba una entrada espectacular para quién en vida fué el escritor de aventuras favorito del mundo mágico. Por aquí y allá se vendían copias de sus libros, desde versiones rústicas de bolsillo a las empastadas en cuero y oro.

Alguien señaló hacia arriba. En un hipogrifo blanco, la presidenta de su club de fans bajaba de las nubes. Gladys, su eterna admiradora, llevaba las cenizas de Lockhart en un hermoso jarrón de plata maciza, coronado de hojas de olivo en oro. Sus gruesos lentes no le impedían hacer las más atrevidas maniobras de fantasía sobre el hipogrifo con solo una mano, y sostenar con la otra el jarrón. Se preciaba de haber aprendido a montar en los libros de Lockhart. Alegaba que leer sus experiencias era tan similar a la realidad, que no necesitaba nada más.

De hecho, ahora que tenía la atención de todos, quizá podría intentar algo especialmente loco y fuera de los previsto, así que se agarró con fuerza de la montura, clavó las espuelas en el hipogrifo y describió una espiral que hubiera sido el evento más importante del sepelio... de no ser por el jarrón que salió volando

«¡Oh, por Merlín!... ¿Donde cayó?»

_La búsqueda de los restos de _**Gilderoy Lockhart**_ continúa hasta la fecha, sin resultados._

_

* * *

_

**Hola! No hallaba como rematar el fic para cubrir todas las líneas, y al final quedó así. Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews pidiendo un epílogo, y también gracias a quienes siguieron la trama desde el principio. Si les gustó, den un vistazo a la historia que Annie Malfoy y yo hicimos bajo la cuenta de** **Xifo Corp****, "Juego de Lealtades". Respuestas a rrs en rrs**

**

* * *

**

**POSDATA**

_«Papá¿puedo tomar algunos tulipanes de tu invernadero?. Quisiera adornar la mesa para la cena»_

_«Mi niña, sabes que puedes tomar los que quieras de mi criadero. Ah, de paso busca un florero»_

_Luna se asomó al jardín con precaución. Hacía un viento ligero y frío, pero la visión era excelente. No deseaba encontrarse con un licántropo inverso esa tarde. Era increíble, pero algunos licántropos sufrían de transformación los días de luna nueva._

_Una vez que el terreno estuvo inspeccionado contra licántropos inversos, colacuernos ingleses miniatura, basiliscos del hielo (les tenía terror desde que se enteró de su existencia) y serpientes comepelos, decidió que estaba en buen terreno. Todavía temía el ataque de vampiros solares, pero confiaba en que los amuletos que llevaba en el pecho la protegerían. Por si las dudas, cruzó primero el huerto de ajos._

_Se deslizó por el invernadero, silenciosa. El único ruido que hizo fué al disculparse con los tulipanes por cortarlos. Su padre decía que ir en silencio era la mejor habilidad defensiva contra todo tipo de criaturas, y que necesitaba practicarla cuando tuviera oportunidad. Supuestamente también practicaba la observación constante, y por eso se sintió asustada de encontrar un agujero en el techo que no estaba en la mañana._

_«¡Un meteorito!. ¡Las hadas del espacio nos han bendecido!»_

_Para fiasco de Luna, no era un meteorito, sino un jarrón. No sabía mucho de metales, y creyó adivinar que era latón, porque era plateado. La boca del jarro se adornaba con unas hojitas alargadas doradas, a lo mejor era auténtico chapado porque se veía bastante sólido. Muy adecuado para su ramo de tulipanes. Parecía lleno de abono negro seco o algo así. Recordando cuanto contrariaba a su padre el desorden en el invernadero, volvió al jardín, puso el polvo negro en sus manos, y dejó que el viento se lo llevara hasta perderse de vista._


End file.
